To Hell A Ginevra s Tale
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Eu estava pensando em como havia sido. Não o começo, mas o fim. Quando você espera viver um conto de fadas é comum se decepcionar, mas como chamar algo além de toda desilusão? Como qualificar algo muito mais terrível que a realidade fatídica?
1. Prologue

_Finally, humpf!_

_Bem, esse é só o Prólogo, rapidinho, para que vocês percebam que a minha narrativa mudou, só para irem se acostumando com o novo formato da estória e todas as mudanças que eu fiz..._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

_TO HELL – A GINEVRA´S TALE_

_Prologue_

-NÃO!

Meu grito ecoou por todo o salão, por cima do vozerio desesperado e estridente.

Já não importava. O corpo do meu pai jazia imóvel no chão antes que o eco da minha angústia reverberasse pelas paredes de pedra do prédio mais antigo de Londres.

Continuei combatendo, ciente de que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer e que me sentir insensível e malévola por não poder me ajoelhar e chorar minha família morta nesse momento não manteria nem a mim nem ao meu irmão vivos. E éramos os únicos que restavam.

Eu não via quem estava a minha frente; sinceramente me importava muito pouco com quem eu mataria ou quem iria me extinguir. Meus olhos guiavam-se instintivamente para dois lugares opostos, assim como meus sentimentos: eu queria proteger meu irmão tanto quanto queria matar meu namorado. Agora ex.

Isso, como tudo mais, era culpa dele. Era tudo sempre culpa dele.

Minha visão periférica notou dois vultos aproximando-se rápido demais de mim. Ia me preparar para reagir- mesmo sem ter idéia do que poderia fazer – quando vi um deles caindo. Os acontecimentos eram tão rápidos que eu não sei como conseguia captar tudo de forma clara e chegar às conclusões certas. Meu inimigo imediato caiu, o vulto que vinha a frente se virou; e notei ao mesmo tempo meu irmão sendo derrotado pela varinha em quem ele tinha depositado todas as suas esperanças.

-NÃO!

Não foi um grito solo desta vez. Junto à minha, havia ainda outra voz tão sanguinolenta quanto.

Notei o corpo estendido do homem louro mas não o encarei; assim como não encarei o corpo do meu irmão. Eu poderia me odiar pelo resto da eternidade se vivesse um segundo sequer a mais, mas tive que reconhecer que todos os escritores bruxos estavam certos e que a única coisa que eu tinha a fazer era ser egoísta. Me salvar; se houvesse salvação.

Sem pensar, me atirei em frente e acelerei o máximo possível pelo corredor estreito. O corredor era longo e possuía várias portas, mas eu sabia que todas elas dariam em salas minúsculas e sem possibilidade de fuga. Muito perto, quase colado a mim, eu podia ouvir distintamente passos fortes e a respiração ofegante de alguém. Nem mesmo cogitei a hipótese de me virar; continuei em disparada corredor adentro e quem quisesse me pegar que viesse atrás - ou atirasse um feitiço. Eu via com toda clareza do mundo que a única possibilidade que eu tinha era atravessar a imensa janela em direção ao céu sempre cinzento de Londres e não me preocupava com isso. Era morrer assim ou nas mãos de Voldemort – e essa obviamente não era uma escolha difícil. O que era realmente difícil era ter de incluir, com ou sem direito, outra pessoa na minha decisão final.

Quem quer que vinha me perseguindo estava muito perto, mas eu continuei. Estava a dez passos da janela quando algo se prendeu aos meus pés e me fez tropeçar. Eu não queria falhar agora. Eu não podia ser presa. Eu não seria isca para a Ordem da Fênix nem bibelô para os Comensais da Morte.

Mas eu não podia mais, eu ia desfalecer. Sinceramente não tinha a menor idéia de como havia conseguido chegar até aqui; de forma que me desequilibrei e, arrastando tudo o que estivesse num raio de três passos comigo até uma das salas laterais, rezei pela primeira vez em cinco meses.

Não foi uma oração; era uma súplica interrompida pelo barulho da porta sendo batida com força.

Eu não estava enxergando direito, minha visão turvava e desaparecia em alguns momentos, e eu não sentia meus movimentos apesar de saber que estava me locomovendo. Sabia que eu estava desmaiando e que havia algo que não se encaixava ali, mas eu estava muito cansada e havia aquele barulho infernal de gritos e coisas quebrando que eu não entendia bem. Eu sabia que mesmo com o que quer que fosse me atrapalhando eu atingiria a janela com força suficiente para não ser impedida. Era isso. Eu morreria aos dezesseis anos.

Eu morreria aos dezesseis anos com mais segredos e mais sombras que qualquer outra pessoa.

Fechei os olhos e, apesar de tudo, apesar do que eu carregava, desejei a imensidão da queda. Desejei o fim absoluto. Desejei o fim do terror em que minha vida se transformara à anos.

Eu senti. Senti algo inusitado, na verdade. Me atirei contra a janela com muito mais força do que teria imaginado e senti o alívio de não ter mais escolhas a fazer. Senti a liberdade da queda livre e vertiginosa, e na minha imaginação a última coisa que eu vi era o céu de Londres. Algo me tocou, entretanto, algo diferente que não pude ver ou compreender e me choquei com força contra uma coisa dura, logo em seguida, e então o terror foi tirado de mim.

Era a única coisa que me restava.

* * *

**N/A**:_ Então, posso continuar ou seria melhor me inscrever num curso de crochê à distância?_

_Eu aceito reviews anônimas... mas se quiserem que eu responda, deixem um nome, ok?_

_Kisses,_

**_Angelique_**


	2. The Fairy Tale is Over

**_Duas att. em uma semana._**

**_Estou me surpreendendo._**

**_Bem, espero que gostem..._**

* * *

_Chapter One: _

_The Fairy Tale i__s Over_

Eu estava pensando em como havia sido. Não o começo, mas o fim. Quando você espera viver um conto de fadas é comum se decepcionar, mas como chamar algo além de toda desilusão? Como qualificar algo muito mais terrível que a realidade fatídica e decepcionante?

Eu estava me lembrando vagamente do dia em que eu finalmente entendera como a vida era um quebra cabeças bizarro feito por algum luxuoso gênio do sadismo. Eu iria completar catorze anos, e já havia me despedido dos romances ingênuos e baratos que havia criado quando o conhecera. Enquanto admirava furtivamente meus pais tomando o café da manhã, o carinho e a dedicação que tinham um para com o outro apesar de todas as adversidades, eu concluía que era aquilo que eu queria para mim. Alguém em quem pudesse confiar em um momento de confusão. Alguém que me deixasse segura só por segurar a minha mão – não porque fosse extraordinário, mas apenas porque eu saberia que ele faria todo o seu possível para manter o equilíbrio, para que as coisas se resolvessem da maneira adequada. Alguém para me acordar quando eu tivesse um pesadelo.

Eu realmente achava que ele seria essa pessoa. Eu o admirava porque achava que ele era excepcional na firmeza de caráter e na simplicidade das suas ambições.

Incrível como nos deixamos ser enganados.

Meu pensamento vagava livre e indistinto por várias memórias ao mesmo tempo. Todas as pequenas decepções, todas as pequenas mágoas, todos os mal-entendidos que me esforcei ao máximo para reprimir. E quando, no ápice da minha cegueira, veio a derradeira decepção; quando finalmente tudo que havia de mal, mesmo pequeno, culminou num ato de cruel monstruosidade...já não havia muito o que pudesse ser retirado. Mas ele destruiu tudo, sugou até a última gota do meu sangue e das minhas esperanças.

Eu não sabia se estava consciente ou não, mas nesse ponto meus pensamentos foram bloqueados.

Lentamente comecei a perceber minha respiração, uma dor no meu abdômen, o corte na minha mão. A medida que me tornava mais ciente, mais eu queria regressar ao meu estado anterior. Não deveria haver dor na morte. Logo, se eu estava viva... eu não queria estar. As dores foram crescendo, e não demorou muito para que se tornassem insuportáveis. Eu só conseguia pensar que não queria estar viva.

Quando a dor se tornou a única coisa que havia em minha cabeça, tive que admitir que estava plenamente acordada e que minha consciência estava intacta. Abri os olhos devagar, com medo do que encontraria, me deparando com a luz azulada de uma noite de lua cheia.

Havia uma janela imensa a minha frente, e tateei cegamente ao meu lado sem, entretanto, encontrar minha varinha. Me sentar foi um trabalho hercúleo. Tudo em mim doía, e pensar era a última coisa que eu tinha a intenção de fazer. Encarei a janela durante algum tempo, até que me dei conta de que a mesma estava intocada. Não era possível. Eu tinha certeza de que havia batido em algo. Me levantei, apenas porque a curiosidade e a dor dispersavam qualquer pensamento fúnebre, e procurei descobrir onde eu estava e o que havia acontecido. Eu não estava segura.

Aos poucos meus olhos passaram a se acostumar com a luminosidade que vinha da lua, e divisei os contornos do que eu acreditava ser uma sala. Eu sabia que, além da janela, havia algo grande e escuro perto de mim e um tapete no chão onde até pouco tempo eu não conseguia ver nada mais.

Fiquei parada, incapaz de qualquer movimento que pudesse me delatar. Eu precisava pensar em algo, mas a minha cabeça estava cheia de tudo o que eu havia presenciado e ausente de pensamentos coerentes. Eu queria voltar à inconsciência.

Estava prestes a voltar a me deitar no chão e me manter naquela posição até morrer ou até que o sono viesse, mas algo me chamou atenção. Uma luz brilhou às minhas costas e iluminou toda a sala. Me virei instintivamente, chocada com o que via, incapaz de pensamento ou palavra.

Sentado à minha frente em uma cadeira de espaldar, coberto de sangue e com um olhar ímpio, Draco Malfoy mantinha a varinha apontada para o meu peito.

* * *

Meu pai lacrou a porta.

A Ordem da Fênix estava caindo. Minha mãe estava morta. Os Comensais da Morte estavam atrás de nós.

Quando ele se virou para mim, me surpreendi pela primeira vez. Seus pensamentos eram sempre tão claros, mesmo quando não deveriam ser, que agora, olhando-o nos olhos e sabendo o que se passava com ele, posso dizer que me assustei.

-Eu sei, pai.

Seus olhos estavam maiores, cheios do brilho de um reconhecimento que eu também havia sentido alguns meses atrás. Ele então caminhou até o meio da sala, onde eu estava, e me segurou firmemente pelos ombros.

-Eu estava errado. Todos nós estávamos.

-Eu sei.

Seu olhar mudou. Me assustei mais ainda, dessa vez porque compreendi quais as suas intenções.

-Não – eu disse.

-Eu não estava errado neste ponto.

-Não vou fazer isso sozinho.

-Eu vou com você. Vamos nos salvar.

É claro que eu compreendi perfeitamente. E seria assim. De forma que, quando os feitiços começaram a atingir a porta, já estávamos em plena fuga. Mas na curva de um dos imensos corredores encontramos um campo de batalha fervilhando de cores e sons e corpos estendidos; e tivemos de reduzir a corrida. Não prestei atenção mais do que o suficiente para garantir que não seria pego desprevenido por algum feitiço. Não me importava com quem estava aqui ou não – eu iria escapar.

Continuei trilhando meu caminho para longe daquele lugar, para nunca mais, lançando escudos quando julgava que seria acertado e azarando quem tentasse barrar meu caminho. Foi quando ouvi um som que me alarmou. Foram dois segundos de uma hesitação mórbida, e o terror me inundou como o mar tempestuoso engole uma aldeia inteira quando lhe convém.

Atrás de mim, meu pai estava no chão.

-NÃO!

Meu grito encontrou um igual, e juntos elevaram a dor a algo sobre-humano.

Não soube muito bem quando tomei a decisão, mas percebi que a havia feito quando senti o chão deslocando-se rápido sob meus pés. Virei a cabeça, apenas para confirmar que todos os Comensais que estavam ali naquela noite convergiam para o corredor onde eu estava, lançando jorros de cores diferentes que eu não sabia se o escudo que eu lançara repeliria. A minha frente, uma janela imponente me daria passagem para o ar da tarde londrino e para a bolsa preta com milhares de galeões que eu havia trazido e escondido ali, mas que agora me dariam uma vida nova. Me permitiriam viver.

Mas havia um empecilho. Os cabelos ruivos e compridos da Weasley caçula esvoaçavam a minha frente. Eu não sabia qual a participação dela nisso tudo nem porque ela fugia – não exatamente – mas também não estava pensando nisto. Eu queria alcançar a bolsa, e então eu atingiria a janela e aparataria a um lugar onde jamais seria encontrado.

Doze passos antes de chegar à janela, entretanto, a idiota se enroscou na bolsa e me vi inesperadamente segurando o braço macio e ensangüentado da garota.

Ela tinha a mesma intenção que eu – atravessar a janela. Mas ela era menor, ainda não podia aparatar, de forma que aquilo era um suicídio. Não sei bem se pensei em alguma coisa, porque se tivesse pensado, eu não queria saber, mas o fato é que entrei numa das salas laterais com ela e lacrei a porta. Haviam muitos Comensais no prédio, e todos convergiam para onde estávamos; não havia muito tempo, e não havia o que fazer. Desfiz o feitiço de invisibilidade e tentei soltar minha bolsa, mas a pequena protetora de sangues-ruim estava completamente enrolada na alça – e para ajudar, estava desfalecendo. Imediatamente peguei-a no colo e, explodindo a janela com um feitiço, atravessei a tarde londrina com milhares de galeões e uma amante de trouxas no colo; e então, aparatei.

Caí com estrépido sobre o corpo desacordado de Ginny Weasley.

Eu estava um tanto desnorteado, mais pela virada nauseante dos acontecimentos recentes do que pelo impacto que sofri quando aparatei, mas o perigo tem um efeito bom sobre as pessoas: desperta o senso de autopreservação e nos torna mais racionais. Evitei pensar na minha família dizimada e me foquei no risco que eu ainda corria. Primeiro reforcei a segurança da casa com todos os tipos de feitiços escudo que haviam; em seguida, tomei a varinha da Weasley e a bolsa com o dinheiro e os escondi, depois preparei provisões de roupa, comida e galeões.

Meses antes eu havia imaginado os infortúnios pelos quais poderíamos passar devido aos ideais inocentes de meu pai, de forma que comecei a tomar precauções sem que ninguém desconfiasse. Grande parte da fortuna Malfoy havia sido desviada por mim para contas às quais só eu tinha acesso em diferentes lugares e sob diferentes nomes; inclusive bancos trouxas. E eu havia preparado esconderijos em pontos estratégicos do globo terrestre. Desta forma, eu estava agora pronto para fugir a qualquer segundo.

Mas havia algo em que eu precisava pensar. Me sentei em uma cadeira que estava ali, abri uma garrafa de firewhisky e tentei organizar meus pensamentos. Devia fazer mais de uma hora que eu havia fugido. Já havia escurecido completamente. Todos os Comensais deviam estar atrás de mim, principalmente sabendo-se que eu estava com a Weasley.

Porque eu fizera isso?

Encarei o corpo um tanto distorcido no chão, sobre o tapete. Ela estava suja de sangue, e a luminosidade azul que penetrava pela janela deixava seus cabelos, em geral flamejantes, cor de lavanda. Recordei a última vez que a havia visto, dois anos atrás, em Hogwarts. Ela estava brigando com o namorado e eu zombara dos dois. Sempre tive um prazer especial em desdenhar dela – primeiro porque ela tinha respostas originais e irônicas, e também porque eu me sentia intensamente atraído pela beleza exótica dela quando ficava irritada. Sim, ela era linda, muito embora eu negasse com freqüência e veemência.

Tentei encontrar o motivo pelo qual a havia salvo. Não era pela falta de companhia, uma vez que seria mais fácil me proteger sem a garota. Havia salvo a amante de trouxas pelo dinheiro, claro. _Meus galeões_, que eu nunca deixaria para trás, era isso. O que eu sabia, agora que já estava feito e eu a encarava, desacordada, é que ela me distrairia o suficiente. Tê-la por perto, toda a sua animosidade e vivacidade contra mim, além da incerteza sobre os riscos que me trariam sua presença, manteriam minha mente ocupada. Eu não podia, por mais que evitasse pensar, me ver ausente da devastação que sentia em meu peito pela morte dos meus pais, poucas horas antes.

A garota se moveu, e me mantive mais estático. Primeiro ela gemeu, ainda em sonho, e corrigiu a postura. Depois, lentamente, foi se tornando cônscia de onde estava e levantou-se: um gesto que pareceu incomodá-la. Ela girou em volta, provavelmente procurando descobrir o local onde se encontrava, tateando em busca da varinha, até que parou no meio da sala, de costas para mim, e ficou assim durante dois minutos ou mais.

Decidi me revelar. Eu queria provocá-la, queria alguma violência, algum embate, por mais ridículo ou desnecessário que fosse.

Acendi a luz com um movimento da minha varinha. Ela se virou para mim, os olhos redondos e cheios d'água, o cabelo emplastado de sangue e a camiseta branca em frangalhos. Encarei-a:

-Bom dia, Bruxa Adormecida.

Esperei que, como o usual, sua expressão se tornasse fria e ela me respondesse. Fosse por qual motivo, ela não me respondeu.

-Você dorme demais para quem corre risco de vida.

-Onde está minha varinha? – suas palavras saíram baixas, quase tímidas. Nada do que eu esperava, e nada parecido com o comportamento que eu tinha como seu característico. Isso acendeu minha raiva; eu precisava descontar minha fúria em algo.

-Sua varinha está comigo. – Minha voz transbordou, então, a raiva que eu sentia. – Nem pense em gritar, tentar fugir ou mandar qualquer tipo de recadinho ao seu namorado entendeu?

Seus olhos se arregalaram mais, e ela se manteve em silêncio no meio da sala. Eu queria que ela gritasse, me agredisse, qualquer coisa que me desse um motivo para explodir. Mas sua atitude desolada e seu silêncio me ofendiam e me transtornavam, deixando minha voz mais rude e alta.

-Responda sim ou não. Entendeu?

-Sim.

-Ótimo. Não faça perguntas, e faça tudo o que eu disser. Se me obedecer, eu te deixo em algum lugar e você foge. Se não me obedecer te mato, entendeu?

-Sim.

Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar, com a expressão absolutamente inalterada. Eu tomei dois goles grandes do meu firewhisky, observando-a, me perguntado se ela não reagiria. Bem, que me importava? Eu pretendia passar a noite ali e depois a deixar em um lugar qualquer antes de aparatar em meu destino.

Senti algo estranho, e olhei para ela. Ela não havia se movido, mas sua expressão tinha-se modificado. Uma mudança quase imperceptível; seus olhos, embora voltados em minha direção, desviavam-se ligeiramente para a esquerda. Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que era, quando sua voz, agora mais alta e mais fria, perguntou:

-Posso me sentar?

Ela era qualquer coisa, menos idiota. Não contestaria uma ordem tão clara, com minha varinha apontada para ela, poucos segundos depois da minha ordem. Consenti.

Ela mal havia se sentado no sofá, pude ver pelo vidro da janela o que a atraíra. Havia alguém atrás de mim, iriam nos capturar. Olhei para ela, e a maneira com que suas mãos estavam dispostas davam a entender que haviam quatro. Imediata e imperceptivelmente, peguei a varinha dela que estava na manga esquerda do meu paletó e mostrei-lhe. Ela entendeu, mas não demonstrou.

Dois segundos depois estávamos de pé, dispostos lado a lado, e dois dos quatro comensais jaziam no chã a varinha para proferir o feitiço que liquidaria o terceiro, quando percebi que o jato colorido lançado por este já estava a meio caminho de me encontrar. Não pensei em nada.

Entretanto, nada aconteceu. O escudo da Weasley abarcava a nós dois, e assim pude revidar o feitiço e lançar outros mais.

A luta era difícil. Em mais de um momento o escudo da garota falhou e encontramo-nos desprevenidos, embora não mais que meros segundos. Em dado momento fui desarmado, mas ela conseguiu rebater meu oponente e o seu, de modo que um deles também perdesse a varinha; então avancei de punho aberto, irrequieto por liberar a violência de que necessitava.

Furioso, quebrei o pescoço do Comensal que me atacava – era o pai de Gregory, o Sr. Goyle. Encontrei minha varinha e me virei em tempo de ver o último dos quatro sendo derrotado. Ginny Weasley levantou a cabeça assim que o corpo do homem bateu no chão, mas sua varinha já estava em meu poder.

-Não pense que isso muda algo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

Eu estava assustada. Eu não queria estar ali; não havia previsto nada, só o fim.

Draco Malfoy me lançava olhares intensos e cheios de ódio, olhares lânguidos que vinham de baixo para cima me encontrar. Eu não sabia qual era a participação dele nisto tudo, não sabia porque ele estava sendo perseguido e, claro, não tinha a menor idéia do porque eu estava ali a menos que ele tivesse me salvado – o que fazia ainda menos sentido.

Eu estava, sobretudo, cansada das coisas terem um sentido. Então me mantive quieta e esperei. Tudo o que eu queria, agora, era que ele me libertasse. Muito embora eu não tivesse a mínima noção do que fazer depois.

Permaneci sentada em um mutismo que me parecia natural. Malfoy rodeava a sala, saía às vezes, mas nunca me deixando inteiramente sozinha mais que trinta segundos. Em um determinado momento, ele apareceu e parou em minha frente, no sofá:

-Levante-se.

Fiz exatamente como ele disse. Sua voz era fria e distante, seu olhar era desconfiado mas não propriamente hostil. Ele me entregou um saco preto. Me segurava rudemente pelo cotovelo. Ele aparatou.

Estávamos então em um lugar diferente. Era muito mais escuro, o chão era desigual conforme caminhávamos, e eu não tinha como saber se Malfoy enxergava alguma coisa. Devemos ter caminhado durante dez minutos, quando ele me fez sentar no chão.

-Fique aqui e não ouse se mover.

Eu não tentaria, de qualquer forma. Não havia para onde ir e estava um breu total. Mesmo com medo do que poderia me acontecer, o medo de ser capturada pelos comensais era muito maior. E se os comensais queriam Draco Malfoy, eu sabia que ao menos ele não me entregaria; ou antes, procuraria um lugar seguro.

Eu sei, esse não era um pensamento lógico. Mas eu queria pensar assim, ou iria surtar.

Minha visão não se acostumava a escuridão, de forma que cinco minutos depois eu ainda não via nada. Mas, aos poucos, comecei a sentir muito frio. Eu não ouvia nada além da minha respiração, e não queria chamar pelo Malfoy; primeiro porque outra pessoa poderia escutar, e segundo porque eu não queria demonstrar o quão desesperada eu efetivamente estava.

Ouvi passos, e tentei controlar minha respiração. Senti algo quente em minhas mãos e iria puxá-las de volta, mas a voz de Malfoy me dissuadiu.

-Beba isso.

Eu levei o recipiente que ele havia depositado em minhas mãos aos lábios. Se fosse veneno, eu morreria. Era firewhisky. Pensei em recusar depois do primeiro gole: aquilo queimara minha garganta e deixara um gosto amargo na minha boca. Mas alguns segundos depois, quando eu comecei a sentir os efeitos da bebida em meu organismo, mudei de idéia e bebi o copo todo de uma só vez.

Eu tinha consciência dos riscos que estava assumindo, me deixando ficar ao lado do Malfoy. Mas que outra opção eu tinha?

Quando não há o que perder, a única possibilidade é arriscar o que a situação lhe oferece.

* * *

**N\A**: E aí, merece reviews?

**Angelique.**


	3. After War comesDispair

**Bem, o segundo capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas ficou maior...**

**Espero que eu tenha att rápido o bastante!**

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

**_After War comes...Dispair_**

Abri os olhos automaticamente, antes mesmo de estar acordado. O sol havia acabado de despontar, e apenas uma fresta de luz entrava pelas janelas vedadas. Deviam ser seis da manhã, agora.

A meu lado, a Weasley ainda dormia. Eu havia concluído que devia mantê-la por um motivo muito óbvio: ela era bonita e poderia ser meu passaporte para uma vida nova. Eu a usaria para sair do país e depois a deixaria em qualquer lugar. Eu a havia salvo, ela havia me salvo uma vez e estávamos quites.

A menos que fosse encurralado. Então eu poderia negociar minha liberdade entregando-a.

Eu havia usado um objeto mágico para enxergar a noite, de forma que, logo que cheguei à cabana onde nos abrigaríamos fui vistoriar o local e protegê-lo magicamente. Depois disso feito, escondi a varinha dela em um local seguro, de onde ela não poderia roubá-lo durante a noite. Por fim tomei um grande trago de whisky para esquentar, e como os tremores da garota me irritavam, dei um pouco a ela também.

Ela dormiu quase que imediatamente. Eu resisti ainda ao sono, pensando em como poderia fazer para sair do país sem chamar a atenção dos Comensais. Eu seria discreto; só usaria a garota se não tivesse outra opção, não porque tinha escrúpulos demais, embora os tivesse, mas porque não existe negociação com Lord Voldemort.

Eu nem ao menos percebi quando dormi. Mas não consegui dormir mais que quatro horas e meia. Em geral, eu dormia pouco, e mal. Mais de uma vez percebi que a Weasley havia acordado, e esperei que ela tentasse fugir ou algo assim, mas ela permaneceu quieta. Acho que a ouvi chorar durante a noite, mas não tenho certeza. Eu não suportava quando as mulheres choravam, especialmente a minha mãe. Mas isso havia passado.

Vendo os raios do sol começarem a surgir, me sentei no chão de terra batido. O lugar era grotesco, mas totalmente seguro, e desde que eu integrara os Comensais da morte, havia dois anos, eu não me incomodava com esse tipo de coisa. Weasley estava deitada a menos de dois passos de mim, a compleição tensa, e uma posição estranha: uma das mãos repousava sobre a barriga, enquanto a outra estava estirada a frente, como se ela tentasse se defender de um balaço ou algo do gênero.

Me levantei e fui até o pequeno banheiro improvisado: tomei um banho rápido, vesti roupas limpas e tratei de procurar algo para comer. Eu não comia a mais de 24 horas. Eu não ouvira um ruído sequer, então a garota devia estar dormindo ainda, e ela não me preocupava. Eu havia aprendido a passar imperceptível. E depois ela jamais encontraria a saída sem mim, e sua varinha estava bem escondida.

A cabana onde estávamos era pequena, de terra batida e encravada na rocha, com um pequeno banheiro, uma espécie de sala e o que deveria ser uma cozinha, mas que para mim parecia mais um buraco no chão. Era degradante. Irritado, voltei para a "sala".

Ela estava acordada, os braços ao redor dos joelhos e os olhos amendoados muito abertos. Pela primeira vez me perguntei o que ela poderia estar pensando. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ela era a caçula do louco amante de trouxas Weasley e eterna namoradinha do Potter. Ela levantou os olhos para mim, com um olhar tão diferente, tão forte, embora eu não soubesse o que exatamente era diferente, que por um segundo me desnorteou. Depois me lembrei de que ela devia estar assustada, deprimida com a morte da família inteira assim como eu – muito embora a família dela fosse muito maior que o recomendado – e voltei ao meu estado de ânimo anterior.

-Estou com fome. Vá fazer algo para comer. A cozinha fica ali.

Ela se levantou e desapareceu por algum tempo. Então, o barulho de panelas e pratos sendo batidos encheu o ar. Flutuei as provisões até onde ela estava e a deixei, torcendo para que ela soubesse mesmo fazer algo comestível. Abri outra garrafa de firewhisky que trouxera e bebi mais um copo, tentando encontrar um jeito de sair da Inglaterra. Era essa a prioridade.

Joguei sobre a mesa todos os papéis e os mapas que trouxera, e me obriguei a me concentrar. Estava mais que na hora de ter um plano.

Weasley se aproximou de mim silenciosamente, apenas seus passos faziam um leve ruído. Me virei para ela, e a encontrei parada atrás de mim com um grande prato em mãos. Ela havia feito ovos, bacon e waffles – eu não me lembrava de ter trazido nada que pudesse resultar em waffles. O cheiro estava me matando de fome, mas peguei o prato das mãos dela e o coloquei descuidadamente sobre a mesa. Eu não queria que ela tivesse a idéia absurda de que estava sendo útil. Ela voltou a se sentar no lugar onde estivera pouco antes, com um prato pequeno com nada além de ovos.

Estava ficando mais claro agora. Abri o saco que dera a garota noite passada e tirei algumas roupas de lá, atirando-as ao chão ao lado dela assim que terminou de comer. Ela me olhou, não com a frieza e indiferença com que costumava me brindar, mas com choque e quase agradecimento, o que me irritava.

-O banheiro fica ali.

Apontei para ela o cubículo. Ela ficou uns instantes ainda em dúvida, mas logo depois entrou e fechou a porta. Era bom tê-la perto; enquanto me preocupava com sua presença, não lembrava da morte de meus pais.

Avancei, faminto, na refeição que ela preparara.

* * *

Entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta. Fiquei encostada ali durante algum tempo, refletindo sobre não sei bem o que. O fato é que Draco Malfoy estava me ajudando, estava tomando conta de mim... e depois de anos confrontando-o e sendo ofendida por ele não dava para simplesmente fingir que estava tudo ok.

Ter alguém me dizendo o que fazer era confortador. Mais de uma vez me peguei agradecendo silenciosamente pelo fato de não estar inteiramente sozinha, por ter alguém, por mais rude que fosse, para me dizer o que fazer e reservar para mim apenas o consolo da obediência cega.

A água ali era muito fria e tomei banho rápido o suficiente para retirar apenas o sangue grudado em mim. Depois vesti a roupa que Malfoy havia me dado, e que não condizia em absoluto com a situação. O sangue havia desaparecido do rosto dele também, então supus que ele havia tomado banho, ou apenas se limpado. Mas o fato é que ele sempre vestia-se da maneira mais formal possível, e eu estava acostumada e vê-lo de terno e camisa. Mas ele havia me dado um vestido negro de seda pura, e sandálias de salto; e isso era no mínimo desconfortável se fossemos ficar em uma cabana desregular e fria. Mas me contentei em ter algo limpo para vestir, tentei desembaraçar os nós dos cabelos com as pontas dos dedos e agradeci pelo fato de o vestido ter pregas sob a barriga, deixando-o mais solto e não marcando meu corpo.

Quando saí, Malfoy estava debruçado sobre uma pilha de papéis, riscando um mapa com a pena. Ele me olhou de cima baixo, me causando uma sensação de Deja Vu e um desespero que não sei com certeza se reprimi.

Mas ele conjurou logo uma cadeira e indicou com os olhos pra eu me sentar. Obedeci, insegura. Os olhos dele, de um prateado claro e iluminado a princípio, tornaram-se densos e opacos, e percebi as linhas de seu rosto endurecendo-se enquanto ele se preparava para dirigir-se a mim:

- Preciso sair do país e acho que você concorda comigo que é a única possibilidade de escaparmos.

Ele me olhou sério, decidido, tentando me intimidar, mas seu olhar de alguma maneira me passou muita segurança. Notei pela primeira vez que Draco Malfoy era um homem, e não um garoto. Havia algo em seus olhos que demonstrava ter ali mais do que eu poderia supor, e fiquei curiosa. Mas o que havia me cativado era o uso do plural. Ele esperava uma resposta; assenti com a cabeça, mais firme agora pela segurança que eu estava sentindo emanar dele.

Iríamos escapar.

-Estive monitorando todos os meios mágicos de transporte, - ele lançou um olhar rápido a um objeto luminoso sobre a mesa – e todos estão sendo fortemente vigiados. O Ministério caiu, a Ordem da Fênix também, e não posso aparatar para fora do país, pelo menos não sem chamar a atenção. Você também não pode aparatar ainda...é menor de idade. Só podemos fugir pelo mundo trouxa.

Olhei –o profundamente. Eu entendia o que ele queria.

-Harry Potter conhece o mundo trouxa melhor do que eu. – Malfoy esboçou uma careta a menção do nome de Harry, mas controlou-se rápido. – O que você sabe dos acontecimentos desde ontem à noite?

Ele me encarou, indeciso, eu acredito, de ter de compartilhar o que sabia comigo. Entretanto, ao cabo de trinta segundos, colocou em minhas mãos um jornal desta manhã. Eu não tinha idéia de como ele havia conseguido aquilo – eu havia dormido menos de duas horas e não o vira sair. A manchete do jornal era cristalina para mim.

Principalmente sobre o que não dizia.

"_Harry Potter, é o novo Ministro da Magia – O Eleito é o homem mais novo a assumir o posto com apenas dezenove anos"_

-Qual o seu parecer sobre a situação?

-Certo... – meu olhar demorou-se sobre a foto. – Então Harry Potter está no poder, e Lord Voldemort é quem está controlando o mundo da magia. Os dois me querem presa e morta, e desconfio que você também não esteja em um momento de simpatia ministerial. Não haverá desordem nem nenhum tipo de revolta enquanto Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort não entrarem em conflito e o Ministério não se dividir, de forma que não podemos contar com caos como forma de dispositivo de fuga e Harry Potter sabe que tentarei fugir pelos meios trouxas – fiz uma pausa, encarando-o.- Com tudo sendo vigiado de perto, a única chance que temos é conseguirmos nos aliar a algum trouxa e disfarçadamente irmos à Espanha e depois à Itália. De lá poderemos seguir caminho para qualquer lugar com um disfarce simples.

Malfoy permaneceu imóvel por algum tempo, o olhar fixo em mim. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele poderia estar pensando; sua expressão era indecifrável.

-Por que a Itália?

-Há muita resistência bruxa ao Lorde das Trevas lá. Harry Potter nunca pensará que irei para aquele lugar e Voldemort simplesmente detesta o país.

-Como sabe disso?

-Importa? Eu sei e é tudo.

Ele pareceu considerar seriamente algo. Ele não parecia feliz em me consultar, e não parecia confiar muito no que eu dizia. Mas eu não estava disposta a contar a ele o quão próxima eu era de seu ex-Lord das Trevas. Não mesmo.

-Como sabe que o Potter e Voldemort não irão vigiar exatamente estes lugares?

- Harry Potter tem uma mente vulgar e limitada e Voldemort é arrogante demais para sequer cogitar que escapemos de Londres vivos. Posso garantir que ele sequer pensava que sairíamos do Ministério.

-O que faremos?

Por algum motivo esta frase me tocou. Senti meu estômago se apertar, e fiquei mais tranqüila. Não era nem de longe uma sensação quente e reconfortante, mas era melhor do que a miséria que eu sentira poucos segundos antes. Acho que o fato de ele estar usando um tom de voz mais ameno me fez sentir a obrigação de escapar.

Pensei um pouco:

-Vamos viajar de avião.

-O que é isso?

-É como uma vassoura, só que muito maior e viajam centenas de pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

-Você já voou nisso?

-Não.

-Você sabe como fazer para voar?

-Não.

-Isso é seguro?

-Não estou certa. Mas posso descobrir, se encontrarmos algum trouxa com quem eu possa conversar.

-Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Weasel: eu não confio em você. À menor desconfiança de que está me enganando ou de que vai me prejudicar _eu vou matá-la_, entendeu?

-Perfeitamente.

Nesse momento me passou pela cabeça que Malfoy era um Comensal. Ele havia feito o treinamento, segundo os aurores da Ordem, e eu mesma o havia visto em missão quando participei da resistência à tomada do Saint Mungus. O que ele havia feito para estar fugindo?

Eu não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta.

Ele continuava a me encarar profundamente. Notei então, o que ele estava tentando fazer – ele estava usando Legilimência. Nunca fui boa oclumente, e precisei de muito esforço para refrear meus pensamentos. Mas havia uma imagem que estava rondando minha cabeça desde que eu descobrira que estava viva, e eu sabia que ele havia visto. Mas eu não podia prever o que ele deduziria daquilo.

-Eu só quero estar a salvo – disse ao bloqueá-lo da minha mente. – E você está me ajudando. Não vou prejudicá-lo, seja lá porque pretende fugir.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, cético. Mas depois começou a fazer anotações rapidamente em um papel e a riscar mapas e outros documentos. Desviei os olhos, mais para não indispô-lo contra mim, pensando que eu o espionava, do que por vergonha e notei que o prato que eu havia deixado estava vazio.

-Muito bem. Já sei o que faremos.

* * *

O Comensal entrou na sala cabisbaixo. Sabia que deveria fechar sua mente, mas lhe parecia impossível não temer pela sua vida com as notícias que trazia.

-Milorde, Senhor Ministro...

-O que tem a dizer, Zabini? – disse uma voz seca.

Era melhor despejar tudo de uma vez.

-Malfoy desertou, Milorde.

-Como desertou? Foi ele mesmo quem começou o ataque ao Ministério.

-Eu sei, Milorde. Mas Lúcio foi encontrado morto pela Comensal Parkinson. Ainda não sabemos quem o matou, e Draco não foi encontrado em lugar algum.

-Draco é um bom Comensal. Alguma chance de ter sido capturado?

-Poucos integrantes da ordem sobreviveram. Não creio que conseguiriam capturar-nos.

-Que pena.

Sibilos baixos. Zabini congelou ao ouvi-los. Detestava quando conversavam em língua de cobra. Detestava cobras, na verdade.

- E quanto à garota Weasley, Zabini?

-Sua namorada aparentemente fugiu, Senhor Ministro.

-Como FUGIU? Minhas ordens foram claras. Eu a queria intocada _aqui_.

-Fizemos o possível, Senhor, mas ela resistiu.

-Seu IDIOTA! Ela tem dezesseis anos, não pode aparatar!_ COMO_ ELA CONSEGUIU SAIR DO MINISTÉRIO?

-Não tenho certeza, Senhor. As informações não são muito precisas. Mas parece que ela e Malfoy desapareceram...juntos.

Blaise Zabini abaixou a cabeça e esperou pelo pior. Os sibilos recomeçaram, e sentiu algo gélido deslizando dentro de seu peito. Iria morrer agora, estava certo.

-Quem lhe deu essa informação, Zabini?

-Crabbe e Goyle, Senhor. Goyle disse...bem, disse que Malfoy matou o pai dele.

-O que mais você sabe?

-Bem, as informações que eu tive foram de que Malfoy entrou em uma sala com ela e que, quando os Comensais conseguiram arrombar a porta, os dois não estavam mais lá. Quatro comensais foram enviados ao esconderijo dos Malfoy, o pai de Goyle incluso, e os encontraram lá, mortos. Um deles tinha o pescoço quebrado.

Não quis dizer mais nada. Malfoy era seu colega desde Hogwarts, mas os dois haviam feito o treinamento para Comensais juntos, e Zabini sabia do que Malfoy era capaz. Já o havia visto fazer coisas...que nenhum dos outros fazia.

Harry Potter parecia furioso. Não conseguia entender porque ele estava tão interessado na namoradinha, uma vez que agora era o Ministro e poderia escolher qualquer mulher que quisesse. Tudo bem, a Weasley era gostosa. Bem gostosa. Mas isso não justificava nada.

O Ministro virou-se bruscamente para Zabini, que engoliu seco com o olhar estrábico do garoto que se achava poderoso.

-Quero que a encontrem. Quero Ginny Weasley na minha sala.

-Sim, Senhor Ministro.

-E vamos descobrir se ela está ou não está com Draco Malfoy.

-Perfeitamente. – Zabini respirou um pouco mais alto.

-Agora saia, Zabini. O Ministro e eu precisamos conversar.

-Sim, Milorde.

Zabini sentiu as pernas bambas quando se levantou da reverência em que permaneceu durante toda a conversa. Saiu, cabisbaixo, mas lançou um último olhar para Harry Potter antes de fechar a porta. Ele o olhava, e estava claro em sua compleição que desejava azará-lo com um _cruciatus_. Zabini teve a estranha sensação de que era seu Lorde quem o impedia.

Harry Potter estava irado. Não parecia de forma alguma um homem apaixonado. Parecia mais um garoto contrariado.

* * *

Permaneci imóvel atrás da caixa que Ginny Weasley havia me dito ser um _tememone_. Tinha que admitir que ela era corajosa. Conversava a uns dez minutos com uma velha que tinha mais dobras na cara do que um leque. Os trouxas eram mesmo asquerosos.

Eu estava completamente diferente. Havia me transfigurado em um homem moreno, de pele e olhos escuros. Minhas vestimentas eram de um mau gosto tremendo. Weasley havia apenas mudado a cor dos cabelos. Eu costumava gostar de loiras, mas a cor não a favorecia; ela parecia apagada – como se a beleza e a personalidade dela estivessem intimamente relacionados com a cor dos cabelos. Mesmo tendo mudado apenas isso, ela ainda parecia bem mais disfarçada do que eu.

Eu estava inseguro, vigiando inquieto a movimentação da rua e a conversa da Weasley; minha varinha estava pronta para azará-la ao menor sinal de traição. Ela, entretanto, parecia naturalmente integrada ao ambiente e totalmente a vontade, conversando de uma maneira despreocupada, às vezes rindo e jogando os longos cabelos para trás.

Comecei a ficar inquieto e muito irritado. Aquilo não era um bate papo. Eu havia dado quinze minutos a ela, mas a garota parecia não ter pressa. Será que ela não via que mesmo a Londres trouxa estava infestada de Comensais?

Quarenta segundos antes de expirar o prazo que eu havia estipulado ela parou ao meu lado. Ela sorria divertida, mas pude notar que o canto da boca tremia ligeiramente, e o vinco entre os olhos deixavam claro a tensão em que estava.

-Tudo bem, acho que sei o que fazer.

Começamos a caminhar tranquilamente pela calçada, na direção oposta ao lugar em que estava a velha cara-de-leque. Weasley apoiou o braço no meu enquanto andávamos – não gostei, mas tampouco fiz qualquer gesto de contrariedade. Meus olhos voavam de uma pessoa a outra, investigando, invadindo suas mentes, tentando encontrar o perigo antes que ele me encontrasse.

Subitamente, ela me puxou para uma pequena rua lateral. Suas mãos estavam gélidas e úmidas e pressionaram meu antebraço com força. Eu não havia notado nada anormal até ali, mas sabia que ela tinha bons instintos. Havia descoberto isso no esconderijo Malfoy. Ela sorria, parecendo alienada, mas a pressão no meu braço dizia que algo estava próximo. Seus passos se tornaram mais rápidos, e também me apressei em acompanhá-la.

Viramos em outra rua, uma transversal apinhada de gente, e passamos a nos embrenhar entre os transeuntes. Eu sabia que nem de longe parecia tão despreocupado quanto ela – eu podia sentir minha compleição tensa. Continuei escaneando os rostos das pessoas à nossa volta, arriscando algumas olhadelas para trás, tentando encontrar o que quer que fosse que estava amedrontando a Weasley. Mas não tive muito sucesso.

Quando eu menos esperava, ela começou a ir devagar. Me perguntei se ela não havia tido uma impressão errada, e agora reconsiderava. Afinal, eu não havia visto nada. Ela parou em frente a uma vitrine, olhando umas roupas horríveis mas que deviam ser bem caras, a julgar pelos carros parados ali em frente. Eu entendia _alguma coisa_ de carros trouxas. A Weasley parecia vidrada ali. Mulheres. Ia questioná-la, quando ela apontou um vestido qualquer e virou-se para mim:

-A sua esquerda.

Imediatamente vi qual era o problema. Pelo espelho pude ver a cara de Nott nos encarando profundamente, há uns quinhentos metros de nós. Eu não o havia notado porque estava fora do meu campo de visão, mas o vidro da loja me dava uma vista panorâmica da rua e da pequena praça onde estávamos.

-E agora?

-Não sei. A quanto tempo está nos seguindo?

-Sete quadras. Não sei se percebeu quem somos, mas está desconfiado.

-Não posso aparatar aqui. E não tenho Flu.

-Por aqui.

Weasley me puxou pela mão para dentro da loja. Uma vendedora se aproximou imediatamente, sorrindo de maneira débil para mim. Mesmo mau vestido, eu continuava lindo.

Weasley sorriu para ela e pediu para ver o vestido esquisito que me mostrara lá fora. Eu vigiava a rua, por um dos muitos espelhos da loja. Ao longe, Nott se aproximava sem fazer questão de aparentar descuido. Ele sabia. A pressão no meu peito parecia me paralisar, e eu não entendi qual era a intenção da garota ao meu lado.

Tanto ela quanto a vendedora deram um sorriso imenso para o vestido. Sorri também, para esconder a tensão. Vi Nott se esconder entre dois caminhões, e seu braço se ergueu, a varinha preparada. A trouxa vendedora parecia encantada comigo.

Ela não sabia que estávamos todos encurralados.

* * *

**N\A:** Tenho que agradecer especialmente a **Rikay, HinaLyka e Helena Malfoy** pelas reviews lindas. Me ajudou muito a continuar escrevendo. Muito obrigada, sweeties!

Merece reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Dep_ois da minha demora astronômica, não vou enrolar mais._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Let it Blow!

A explosão foi imensa.

Havia muita poeira no ar e eu não podia respirar.

Tudo o que pude ouvir ou sentir depois disso foi a voz esganiçada de muitas mulheres, e a mão da Weasley que me puxara para baixo.

Lancei dois feitiços na direção em que Nott estava, mas não podia vê-lo, então não tinha como mirar ou me certificar de que o havia acertado. Weasley, abaixada ao chão, tentou se locomover para os fundos da loja, e eu a puxei, rápida e desastradamente, antes que um dos feitiços a acertasse. Imediatamente, uma chuva multicolorida começou a ser despejada sobre nós.

A Weasley recuou para mais perto de mim, atrás de um sofá amarelo desbotado que havia ali. Tentei lançar mais alguns feitiços, mas a poeira me impedia de ver se eu estava acertando ou não, se atingia apenas trouxas.

Me mantive ocupado durante alguns segundos, tentando encontrar uma forma de acertar Nott, quando notei que a Weasley não estava mais ali.

-Merde!

Praguejei mais algumas vezes contra a weasley, mas não havia mais o que fazer. Eu estava encurralado, não enxergava nada e não podia prever a qual distância estava Nott. Me levantei e comecei a caminhar na direção dos fundos da loja, ou onde eu imaginava que fosse os fundos, quando algo roçou em mim. Me virei imediatamente, com a varinha fincada fortemente no queixo pálido.

Coisas continuavam explodindo à minha volta. Weasley fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieto. Baixei a varinha, notando a marca avermelhada que ficou no local onde eu estivera pressionando . Ela me segurou pela mão e me puxou até um local onde havia uma janela. Entendi sua intenção e estava pronto para tentar pular quando um feitiço passou raspando em minha cabeça e acertou o vidro, arremessando estilhaços para todos os lados. Sem hesitar, subi em uma cadeira por ali e me joguei para o outro lado, checando imediatamente os arredores à procura de outros comensais. Weasley me lançou uma sacola, e depois pulou.

Segurei- a pela mão e nos lançamos em uma corrida desabalada. Weasley ofegava muito, e parecia estar tendo dificuldade para correr, então comecei a puxá-la com força.

-Porque não estão vindo atrás de nós?

-Deixei um chamariz na loja.

Atravessamos uma rua e entramos em uma viela estreita e malcuidada. As pessoas olhavam, mas eu nem mesmo as notava. Depois de uns poucos passos, entretanto, jatos coloridos recomeçaram a incidir sobre nós e, sem olhar para trás, corri ainda mais rápido. Corremos no máximo do nosso fôlego, e a vantagem que tínhamos sobre Nott era pequena. Até que entramos em uma rua, e percebi que era uma rua sem saída.

Não tive tempo de pensar na desesperança que se abatia sobre mim quando a mão da Weasley me puxou novamente, agora no sentido de uma pequena porta, que parecia dar acesso a uma casa simples. Mal adentramos, e ela começou a revirar tudo, visivelmente procurando por algo.

-O que esta fazendo? – perguntei

-Essa é uma casa bruxa.

Entendi imediatamente o que ela fazia e me lancei à caça também. Estava revirando a cozinha quando a ouvi gritar que havia encontrado. Nesse momento, alguém começou a forçar a porta, provavelmente Nott, e corri até ela.

-Não esqueça a sacola.

Segurei a maldita sacola com uma mão, e com a outra puxei a Weasley. Desaparecemos assim que Nott entrou na casa e o alarme anticomensal disparou.

* * *

Ginny´s POV

A dor era lancinante. Malfoy havia nos levado a uma casa pequena, rústica mas muito elegante; e logo que chegamos ele lacrou a lareira e ateou fogo. Abri a sacola sobre o tapete, enquanto Malfoy se aproximava para ver, e joguei algumas peças de roupa para ele.

-Estas devem te servir. – disse.

Separei as roupas que havia pego para mim, e juntei as notas de dinheiro trouxa que estavam soltas no fundo, e entreguei-as também ao Malfoy. Ele cuidaria melhor daquilo. Depois disso me sentei no sofá que havia ali, e tentei encontrar duas pequenas argolas douradas que eu sabia ter trazido. Coloquei a menor em meu dedo anular e serviu perfeitamente; a segunda entreguei a Malfoy, mas ficou apertada e precisei alargá-las com magia.

Malfoy, bastante corado e já com sua aparência costumeira, sentou-se com uma garrafa de firewhisky e começou a bebericar em grandes goles. Eu tentei me levantar, havia ainda muito que eu precisava fazer, mas a dor voltou e, dessa vez, por muito pouco, não perdi os sentidos. Malfoy se levantou e veio sentar ao meu lado, olhando com curiosidade para o ferimento. Eu não me lembrava de ter sentido tanta dor antes, em minha vida toda. Mas os últimos tempos vinham sendo de recordes em dor e desespero. Notei, com bastante dificuldade que ele estava fazendo algo.

-Tome.

Ele me estendeu o copo de firewhisky. Se continuasse assim, eu me tornaria uma alcoólatra rápido. Ele me olhou, enquanto tentei engolir tudo de um só gole - e fracassei miseravelmente, tossindo e engasgando. Malfoy me esperou engolir tudo, observando atentamente minha careta de dor, e depois me mandou deitar.

Obedeci, sem hesitação, mas tampouco sem entender. Embora parecesse que ele fosse cuidar do meu ferimento, era racionalmente impossível que ele fizesse isso. A situação toda era tão abstrata que eu não podia conceber que estivesse vivenciando a mesma realidade de outros tempos. Eu parecia ter sido misteriosamente transportada para algum tipo de realidade alternativa e alucinada.

Minha cabeça estava bastante pesada, e eu não sabia se isso se devia a bebida ou a dor que aumentava progressivamente a cada segundo. Reparei, estranhamente, como se não estivesse dentro de meu próprio corpo, que Malfoy abria mais o rasgo do vestido e vi sua mão pálida virando a garrafa sobre mim.

O grito lancinante não parecia ter saído de minha boca. Pareceu um mau agouro. E então acabou.

Draco´s POV

* * *

Senti pena dela. Foi estranho, depois de ter aprendido a não sentir nada, nunca, a me proteger... Mas durante alguns segundos apenas encarei seu corpo inanimado e coberto de sangue, e algo em sua expressão despertou em mim o sentimento quase esquecido pelo desuso.

Eu não sabia muito bem se deveria cuidar dela como fazia, ou porque eu o fazia. A verdade absoluta era que, enquanto não conseguisse me libertar de todo esse terror da fuga e a tensão constante, eu não poderia mais dizer quem eu era, em quem havia me tornado, ou mesmo justificar quaisquer de minhas ações.

A Weasley me surpreendia. Ela era uma excelente estrategista, mais inteligente e precavida do que eu poderia jamais supor. Mas o fato de ela, por assim dizer, zelar por mim não me surpreendia por todos os anos em que eu havia observado seu pendor para a defesa dos oprimidos de Hogwarts.

Só que eu não era um oprimido. Eu era alguém que deixara bem claro que a mataria à menor contrariedade.

Eu cria que aquilo que ela fazia, isso de tentar proteger e cuidar das pessoas, era um traço de sua personalidade. Um traço que eu não tinha, e não tencionava ter. Gostava de pensar que fazia aquilo tudo simplesmente pelo seu valor a meu lado. Ela havia separado roupas e dinheiro trouxa na loja, provando que tinha sangue frio, e havia preparado um papel que seguiríamos, pelo que eu havia entendido das alianças e dos papeis trouxas estranhos que ela carregara até ali. E era por isso que eu cuidaria de seu ferimento.

Depois de esterilizar com firewhisky, fechei magicamente o corte, pressionando a pele para que criasse aderência, e o limpei e fiz um curativo improvisado. Ela havia perdido muito sangue, e estaria fraca quando acordasse, mas eu não sabia cozinhar, então teria de ela mesma providenciar o que comer.

A coloquei no quarto, sobre a cama, e deixei que descansasse. Havia pequenos cortes no rosto, restos do estilhaço de vidro, e seus braços estavam cobertos de sangue seco e poeira. Ela estava deplorável, mas eu não deveria parecer melhor. Me lembrei de quando a via em Hogwarts, quando a provocava pelos corredores, e aquilo me pareceu toda uma vida atrás, uma vida de realizações formidáveis que já não me seria possível alcançar. E, olhando-a agora, parecia toda uma vida para ela também.

Embora jamais fosse admitir a quem quer fosse, eu a achava linda. Havia algo sensual e fascinante no modo como ela andava, com os cabelos formando uma cortina de chamas ondulantes atrás de si. Uma manipuladora do fogo. Ela tinha curvas invejáveis, e sempre que me via seus olhos cintilavam de ódio, um ódio que lhe congestionava o rosto e se transformava em uma onda vermelha, deixando suas bochechas coradas e seus lábios cor de cereja. Ela era de uma vivacidade que parecia contagiar as pessoas.

Agora, ensangüentada e desacordada, deitada um pouco torta na cama, ela parecia apenas um rascunho sombrio e esvaecido da garota que eu via pelos corredores. Sua pele grudava nos ossos de uma forma constrangedora, e suas curvas haviam praticamente desaparecido. Ela estava pálida, de uma palidez mortal que eu só encontrara nos fantasmas, e sua tez parecia sempre franzida numa preocupação constante que eu conhecia bem. E pensei que, neste ponto, estávamos bem próximos, pois passávamos pelas mesmas situações.

Decidi deixá-la ali, pois percebi que encará-la como eu fazia me levava a reflexões indesejáveis. Tomei um banho quente, e me vesti com o que ela trouxera. Ela tinha uma boa noção, pois as roupas serviram bem. Terminei a garrafa de firewhisky – o que havia sobrado dela, e resolvi me deitar. Mas o sofá estava coberto de sangue seco, então me deitei na única cama, ao lado da weasley, e adormeci imediatamente.

* * *

Ginny´s POV

Eu acordei exausta, dolorida, e com a certeza de que a cada vez que amanhecia descobria que havia, sim, como me sentir pior do que o dia anterior.

Mas o que me surpreendeu foi ver que Draco Malfoy havia dormido do meu lado. Eu não dormi muito, entretanto, no máximo quatro horas, mas quando me virei ele estava ali, deitado e de olhos abertos, encarando o teto.

Me levantei devagar. Me lembrei da dor lancinante da noite anterior e levei a mão ao lado do tronco, notando que havia um emplasto ali. Discretamente baixei a mão, e comecei a procurar pelas roupas. Tomei um banho, desta vez reparando cuidadosamente no curativo que Draco havia feito, e depois de me vestir fui procurar o que fazer para comermos.

Eu não me sentia como se estivesse disposta a fazer tudo isso, mas tinha consciência de que não deveríamos permanecer naquele lugar por tanto tempo. Eu sabia exatamente o que fazer, depois de conversar com a velhinha no parque, e queria partir dali o mais rapidamente, ainda de madrugada se possível.

Fiz algumas panquecas com chá, que comi avidamente, e preparei uma porção para o Malfoy. Ele estava ainda deitado na cama, então deixei silenciosamente o prato ao lado da cama e me retirei.

Fui à sala e comecei a procurar os tais dos documentos que havia dera algum trabalho encontrá-los, e eles seriam extremamente necessários. Passei cerca de meia hora trabalhando ininterruptamente nos dois, sendo tão meticulosa quanto possível e usando de magia quando não era capaz de executar manualmente o trabalho. Quando terminei, notei que Malfoy estava parado à porta, provavelmente ha algum tempo, e me assustei.

Ele me interrogou com os olhos sobre o trabalho pronto que eu tinha em mãos.

-São documentos.

-E para que servem?

-Para identificar as pessoas, pelo que entendi. Todo trouxa tem um, então acredito que precisamos ter também.

-Isso vai permitir que saiamos do país?

-Sem eles com certeza não conseguiremos.

Entreguei os documentos nas mãos dele. Ele analisou cada um dos dois, mas notei que seus olhos se detiveram nos nomes: Ginevra e Draco Cherbátsky.

-Nomes russos?

-Será mais fácil se pensarem que somos turistas voltando para casa.

-Então somos casados?

-Não temos nenhum traço comum para parecermos parentes.

-Certo -Ele assentiu. Notei que estava apenas me testando, provavelmente tentando entender o que eu pretendia com tudo aquilo.

Ele começou a recolher e queimar os vestígios de nossa passagem por aquele lugar, inclusive o sofá ensangüentado, e então estava na hora de partir.

* * *

Maria´s POV

Tentei não demonstrar a pena que eu sentia daquela pobre moça que, em poucos segundos, me contara toda a trágica história de sua vida.

Em todos os anos que eu tinha de experiência trabalhando em empresas aéreas, e todas as estórias que eu havia ouvido, desde as terríveis até as cômicas, jamais havia ouvido algo assim. Enquanto imprimia a passagem daquele casal tive de me conter para não derramar as lágrimas que acorriam aos meus olhos.

O rapaz parecia terrivelmente atormentado, embora tentasse parecer frio, e notei que estava tenso com relação à saúde da jovem esposa. Ela, entretanto, tão simpática e sorridente, tentando parecer otimista, mantinha um ar sombrio e fatal nos olhos. E via-se que, apesar de estarem tão bem vestidos, ambos estavam desgastados e tensos.

Eu não podia me sensibilizar mais com eles. Ambos tão belos: ela morena e vivaz, ele loiro e com olhos duros; pareciam recém saídos de um dos meus livros de romance. E, de fato, alguém deveria pensar em escrever a história deles. Se Shakespeare vendia livros até hoje, quanto não ganhariam os editores por uma história de um jovem casal criado junto, amando-se em silencio e posteriormente proibidos de viverem este amor por suas famílias, até que a tragédia destruísse tudo. E agora, quando finalmente poderiam viver seu "felizes para sempre", a doença que extinguia a vida da bela e jovem senhora Cherbátsky...

Sim, muito melhor do que Shakespeare!

Quando tudo estava pronto sorri amavelmente e indiquei ao casal duas senhoras bem engraçadas sentadas lado a lado a uns cinco metros do balcão. Ela iriam fazer uma escala na Espanha, assim como eles, e talvez pudessem fazer companhia uns aos outros.

A senhora Cherbátsky pareceu radiante com a notícia, e ambos partiram na direção que eu havia indicado. Prestei atenção neles ainda alguns minutos após, enquanto atendia ao próximo passageiro, e só então me lembrei de que havia esquecido de checar os documentos dos dois. Uma falha terrível do regulamento. Estava prestes a me levantar quando me lembrei do aspecto mortalmente pálido da jovem, e pensei que não deveria importuná-la com um detalhe tão insignificante.

Afinal, o que poderia haver de errado?

* * *

Draco´s POV

Sentei ao lado das duas senhoras e permaneci em silencio, enquanto Ginevra Weasley nos apresentava.

Depois disso, ela passou a narrar novamente a mesma história ridícula que contara segundos atrás para a senhora gorda que nos atendera no balcão. Permaneci mudo, atento a qualquer sinal de Comensal ou bruxo conhecido nos arredores do aeroporto, e ouvindo a narração da Weasley, que continha um pouco da nossa história real.

E, por algum motivo, as mulheres trouxas gostavam muito da Weasley e sua história.

Notei que, após Ginevra Weasley ter terminado, as mulheres me olhavam com pena, o que me irritava, mas com certeza era essa a intenção da garota ao meu lado, e isso me permitia ficar ausente da conversa sem parecer mal-educado.

Depois de algum tempo, notei que as senhoras estavam fazendo planos para que nos encontrássemos na Espanha pois, pelo que tinha entendido, permaneceríamos todos na capital. Assustado pela possibilidade de ter de agüentar as velhas além da meia hora que faltava para o tal de avião chegar, e tendo em mente que tanto Weasley quanto eu não tínhamos o que vestir e nem sequer uma bagagem, resolvi que era tempo de nos preocuparmos com isso.

-Ginevra?

Ela se voltou para mim de olhos arregalados, provavelmente pela informalidade do tratamento, esquecendo-se, talvez, que fingíamos ser marido e mulher. As duas senhoras, entretanto, se voltaram com os olhos brilhando, esperando, eu cria, por algum tipo de demonstração de amor da minha parte.

-Está na hora de tomar sua poção medicinal. Vamos até a lanchonete?

-Ah... – ela hesitou.

-São só alguns minutos. Voltamos logo.

-Claro.

Ela se levantou e lhe estendi meu braço. As duas senhoras pareceram radiantes com aquela cena tão medíocre, e eu caminhei com a Weasley na direção da entrada, onde eu havia notado algumas lojas pequenas.

-Não pode parecer tão surpresa quando eu a chamar pelo nome! – repreendi.

-Eu sei. Desculpe. É que...é só...

-Que...?

-Não estou acostumada a me chamarem assim.

-Mas esse é seu nome, não?

-Sim. Mas ninguém nunca me chamou assim.

Pensei um pouco. Eu sabia que não a chamavam assim. Ela parecia constrangida, e achei aquilo estranho.

-Como a chamavam, então? – Perguntei, mesmo conhecendo a resposta.

-Ginny. Embora não me lembre quando foi a última vez que alguém me chamou pelo apelido.

-Não vou chamá-la assim. Ginevra combina melhor com você.

Ela pareceu refletir antes de mudar o assunto da conversa.

-Onde vamos?

-Precisamos de um malão. Notou que todos aqui estão com pequenos malões? E não temos roupas.

-Temos dinheiro para isso?

-Acho que sim. Se não tivermos, lanço uma maldição no vendedor.

Entramos em uma das lojinhas, mas não havia nada que se pudesse usar ali. Tudo era horrível. Entreguei, então, algum dinheiro para a Weasley e disse a ela que procurasse por roupas decentes, uma vez que ela tinha acertado meu número, e eu fui procurar os malões.

Quando voltei, dez minutos depois, com duas versões estranhas de malão que eles chamavam "mala", assustado por ter pensado que um garoto gordo comendo um sanduíche de aspecto duvidoso fosse Goyle, Ginevra já me esperava com duas sacolas cheias. Não havia dado a ela dinheiro suficiente para aquilo e, uma vez que ela não era comensal, não podia ter lançado uma Maldição Imperdoável em um trouxa sem colocar todo o Ministério em nosso encalço, então corri até onde ela estava e a segurei pelo braço.

-Você almadiçoou o vendedor!

-Não. – Ela respondeu. Parei, incerto. A verdade é que estava exasperado por não ter visto nenhum comensal até agora. Eu sabia que estavam por ali, mas tentava reprimir este pensamento.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro. Eu sou menor de idade. Se fizesse isso, todos os comensais já estariam aqui.

Respirei aliviado, pensando agora que ela era esperta demais para agir daquela forma, mas ainda assim incerto de sua atitude.

-Como foi que conseguiu comprar tanto com tão pouco dinheiro?

-Reproduzi magicamente as notas. Quando o vendedor abrir a gaveta, vai ver que está faltando dinheiro.

-É bom sairmos logo daqui, então.

-Vamos encontrar as irmãs Lefroy. Estaremos mais seguros com elas.

Caminhamos de volta até o local onde havíamos deixados as tais irmãs Lefroy. Eu estava profundamente ansioso e tenso, pois a falta de comensais no aeroporto não significava que eles não estivessem ali, e sim que eu não os havia visto, e isso era perigoso.

Pegamos as bagagens e começamos a seguir as duas velhas em direção, como eu acreditava, do que seria o avião. Weasley conversava animadamente, e parecia naturalmente à vontade. Eu, ao contrario, não conseguia descansar sabendo que faltava tão pouco e que eu não via nenhum comensal por ali, e não conseguia esconder minha crescente angústia.

Até que, ao passarmos por uma porta imensa de vidro e adentrarmos uma pequena sala, notei uma presença escura e familiar sentada solitariamente em um canto da sala. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, senti toda a angústia se dissolvendo.

Em vez disso, o terror tomou seu lugar.

* * *

**N/A: Eu disse que não iria sumir mais... e sumi!**

**Queria poder apenas escrever, assim manteria minha palavra. Mas acho que todos entendem que não é tão simples.**

**Do I deserve reviews? Hope so.**

**kisses,**

**Angel.**


	5. My Worse

_**N/A:** Eu sei que eu havia prometido postar até a quarta-feira. E não cumpri._

_Me desculpem. Eu levo realemente a sério isso aqui. Juro que eu tentei. Mas em minha defesa, gostaria de dizer que não foi porque eu não quis, ou porque fui fazer outra coisa. _

_Eu tive tantos problemas essa semana, que juro que eu acreditei que não iria sobreviver. Todo mundo tem uma vida real ali fora que fica te chamando e te enchendo o saco, e a minha reclamou minha atenção em tempo integral._

_Eu não acho que vocês devam me ouvir reclamar da vida. Até mesmo porque, tirando uma coisinha ou dez, minha vida é muito boa mesmo. Só estou dizendo isso porque vocês sabem que, às vezes, você simplesmente faz o que tem de fazer e todo o resto acaba ficando para trás...incluisive o que você gosta e o que QUER fazer._ _Pessoas da minha família(isso, no plural) estão gravemente doentes. E, para ajudar, uma família de roedores (para mim eram gatos supercrecidos, mas todo mundo insiste em dizer que eram SÓ ratos) invadiram a minha casa. E como eu moro sozinha...É claro que eu saí._

_E eles destruíram tudo._

_Esses são os primeiros minutinhos que estou tendo. E eu vim correndo postar o capítulo, porque eu havia prometido. E também porque a sua opinião e as suas reviews são importantes para mim. São uma gota de alegria quando todo o resto está uma M*&¨$#!$!_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**My worse**

" **Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward in the same direction!"**

**Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Creio tê-la visto ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy.

Sua mão, que se apoiava nas minhas costas, me apertou com força, e eu senti um suor gélido descendo pela minha espinha. Eu não sabia se era meu suor, ou o suor dele.

As irmãs Lefroy também notaram a mudança no ar. Elas me olharam, preocupadas, mas eu estava focada demais tentando imaginar como seria a minha morte, e não lhes dei atenção.

À minha frente, Pansy Parkinson nutria uma expressão inidentificável.

Continuamos caminhando lenta e dolorosamente em direção ao portão grande margeado pelos dois guardas. As grandes portas de vidro pareciam exibir um céu que eu não teria outra oportunidade de ver. Azul cerúleo. Parkinson, entretanto, fez um sinal para nós dois.

-Me sigam.

Sem outra alternativa, Malfoy e eu caminhamos juntos ao que parecia uma sala adjacente. Era um local claustrofóbico, de paredes salmão, sem janelas e com apenas uma porta. Malfoy parecia uma rocha, sua presença a meu lado era sólida como uma estátua. Sua mão parecia uma pedra de gelo, e eu sentia o local em que ele me tocava todo dolorido. Não que eu me importasse com mais um hematoma nesse momento.

Entramos na saleta, e Parkinson fechou a porta, virando-se imediatamente para nós com a varinha apontada e parecendo mais ameaçadora do que somente sua cara de buldogue poderia fazer.

-Porra, Malfoy, o que está fazendo? – ela explodiu.

-Pansy...

-E com a Weasley? –ela pareceu incrédula. – quer foder com a minha vida?

-Pansy, por favor...Nos deixe passar...

-Tá me zuando, né ? O Ministro colocou a cabeça dela valendo mais que pó de veneno de basilisco! E a sua situação também não está nada boa.

Ela me lançou um olhar tão cheio de maldade que eu estremeci. Me senti nua e vulnerável diante de um trasgo faminto. Não havia dúvidas de que ela faria o que pudesse de pior contra mim. O que não me surpreendia – não éramos propriamente amigas.

-Eu sei. Você pode me ajudar. Pelos velhos tempos.

-Que mania que vocês tem de se meter em perigo e depois invocar os velhos tempos!

-Você sabe o que vai acontecer se o Lorde me alcançar – e nesse momento, senti uma mudança, embora ínfima e indefinida, na postura dela. –eu preciso sair do país.

-Para onde está indo?

-Rússia.

-Tudo bem. Eu deixo você ir. – senti como se eu respirasse pela primeira vez na vida. Malfoy também pareceu inacreditavelmente aliviado. Em compensação, Parkinson me olhou cruelmente. – Mas a Weasley fica.

Foi como se tivessem me mandado para o paraíso e me deixado olhar tudo só para me dizer que eu não poderia ficar lá. Senti o chão desaparecer sob meus pés, e o terror se apoderou de mim com tamanha intensidade, que eu duvidava que sairia dali viva, de qualquer forma. Eu não sabia se meu coração agüentaria.

Parkinson se postou do meu lado e agarrou meu braço de forma rude.

-Pode ir. Te dou um tempo até denunciá-la.

Malfoy pareceu não se importar com o fato de eu ficar. Não que eu pensasse que ele se importaria – eu havia percebido que para ele eu era algo que oferecia vantagens momentâneas. – Mas eu...acho que tinha...esperança. Ou vontade, vontade de que ele se interpusesse.

O que era ridículo.

* * *

Malfoy´s POV

Por alguns segundos, eu realmente considerei sair correndo dali, pegar as passagens e entrar no avião.

Mas, quando considerei seriamente o assunto, tive de voltar. Como eu conseguiria não atrair atenção sobre mim, se as tais irmãs Lefroy adoraram Ginevra? Como eu faria para me estabelecer na Espanha? Sem contar que fora ela quem comprara as passagens e negociara os termos. Ela havia combinado com as irmãs Leroy de ficarmos na casa delas até a tal de escala sair...

Eu precisava de Ginevra. Ainda.

Eu não havia deixado de todo a sala. Me voltei. Pansy me olhou, contrariada.

-De jeito nenhum, Draco.

-Eu preciso dela.

-Não.

-Eu posso trocá-la. O que quer, Pansy?

-Nada que você tenha para oferecer.

-Por favor.

-Não.

-Sabe que se eu for pego, vou ser torturado. E talvez eu revele umas coisinhas...

-Você é um cafajeste.

-Fazer o que! Você me conhece.

-Ela é o meu passaporte para ganhar um novo posto. Vou estar entre os dez melhores comensais.

-Não vai adiantar nada. Você sabe...

-Não, Malfoy.

-Tudo bem. Mas, se eu for pego, sabe _o que_ revelarei primeiro.

Saí da sala. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer pela Weasley. Eu havia até mesmo ameaçado Pansy, que era minha amiga, para conseguir libertá-la. Ela deveria ficar grata.

Segui para a grande porta, onde os dois trouxas grandes olhavam documentos. Depois caminhei pela pista, uma grande área aberta com linhas gravadas no chão, até uma coisa grande e deformada, uma imagem de pássaro feita de lata, onde me mandaram sentar e onde eu permaneci.

Dentro do tal avião havia muitas poltronas, todas numeradas e, embora eu quisesse me sentar ao fundo, minha poltrona ficava perto demais das irmãs velhotas. Havia mais pessoas do que eu gostaria ali, e me senti sem ar ao perceber que eu estava cercado por trouxas de todos os lados, sem um único bruxo com quem conversar – ou bruxa.

Evitei pensar na Weasley, ou na sua sorte, propositalmente. Tentei olhar para os bancos, ligeiramente desconfortáveis e próximos demais uns dos outros, ou ainda notar quem estava sentado próximo de mim, ver se não havia um outro comensal ali que me passara despercebido. Mas eu sabia que não haveria – o Lord confiava em Pansy.

Sorte minha.

As irmãs Lefroy me encaravam, com um olhar quase horrorizado. Tentei pensar em uma desculpa, uma boa desculpa, mas todas me pareceram patéticas. Elas estavam sentadas em um par de poltronas ao lado de onde eu estava, e pensei em fingir que não as via, mesmo tão próximas. Fechei os olhos, para evitar por alguns segundos a conversa indesejada. Pensei em dizer a elas que Weasley estava no banheiro, e depois fingir que eu dormira. Ou, talvez, eu dissesse que ela morrera de uma convulsão misteriosa a poucos segundos atrás, eu não sabia.

Minha cabeça estava fervendo, quando uma voz de mulher anunciou:

-Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos e já vamos decolar.

* * *

-Então, Sr. Cherbátsky... – começou uma das irmãs, criando coragem. – Onde está sua esposa? O avião já vai decolar.

-Ela...- comecei a enrolar, tentando decidir qual mentira me daria mais possibilidades. Tudo que eu não queria era que uma das velhas desconfiasse agora, e chamasse a polícia trouxa.

As duas me olhavam com os grandes olhos azuis brilhando de preocupação. E curiosidade.

-Um... Ginevra, ela...bem, ela...

-Me desculpe pela demora, querido.

Me virei instantaneamente. A minha frente, Weasley estava de pé, pálida como um fantasma e com as mãos tremendo. Pela manga de sua roupa, havia um grande vermelhão onde Pansy a havia segurado.

Mas ela sorria.

Eu não esperava, de forma alguma, por aquilo. Cedi o meu lugar para que ela ficasse perto das duas senhoras – e para que eu pudesse ficar ainda mais longe. Me senti aliviado. Enquanto se sentava, e colocava o tal de cinto (uma coisa inútil, que eu não sei porque os trouxas insistiam tanto naquilo), ela permaneceu de olhos baixos, sem olhar para lado algum. As irmãs pareciam mais tranqüilas agora, e me lançavam olhares enervantes, ora de pena, ora de...cobiça, acho.

Solteironas. Tanto faz se eram trouxas ou bruxas. São todas iguais.

Todas me querem.

Recostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos. Eu ainda estava aflito, com medo de que Pansy nos denunciasse. Afinal, eu a havia ameaçado. Havia feito com que ela libertasse a Weasley – e eu sabia o que a prisão da Weasley significaria. Mas eu não via como um comensal poderia viajar de avião.

Não, me parecia impossível que, com tantos recursos mágicos disponíveis, algum deles entrasse nessa coisa de lata que não garantia segurança alguma. Eu era mesmo um imbecil por confiar neste plano!

Ao meu lado, a voz da Weasley parecia muito cansada.

-Eu não me senti bem. Estou um pouco...enjoada, ainda.

-Suas mãos estão frias! – uma das velhas disse. Não sei qual.

-Eu não sei – ela parou por alguns segundos. – Acho que estamos muito cansados. Draco e eu.

-Pobre coitado! Deve ter ficado preocupado enquanto você estava lá fora.

-Com certeza. Tenho pena dele. Está esgotado, com olheiras.

-Ah, mas a Espanha vai lhes fazer bem, querida. Vamos para lá uma vez ao ano, por isso somos tão saudáveis.

-E tão jovens!– acrescentou a Weasley, com um galanteio.

As duas velhas riram como adolescentes.

-Ah, obrigada, querida. Tenho certeza de que, quando tiverem o descanso apropriado, Você e seu marido vão voltar a ter a aparência esplêndida que eu sei que tem. Só estão cansados.

-E – começou a outra irmã – vocês formam um casal tão belo. Minha irmã e eu temos experiência, depois de tantos anos, em ver se um casal combina ou não. Vocês tem algo nos olhos...a mesma luz.

-É sim. – Falou a outra irmã.

-Draco é muito educado, um cavalheiro de verdade. Sinto, entretanto, que ele permanece ausente grande parte do tempo.

Eu quase ri. Se eu não soubesse da verdade, também cairia na lábia da Weasley. Eu sentia o corpo dela ter tremores esporádicos, e ainda sim, ela parecia compenetrada em seu papel de jovem esposa preocupada. Eu, no entanto, permaneci de olhos fechados, fingindo que dormia.

-Você sabe – disse uma das irmãs – se não quiserem ficar no hotel, podem ficar em nossa casa. Vai ser um prazer recebê-los. E lá, vocês poderão descansar melhor do que num hotel.

-Claro – completou a outra. – Vamos adorar poder passar mais tempo com um casal tão simpático.

-Eu adoraria – disse a Weasley, e eu endureci no banco. Não queria passar mais tempo com aquelas duas loucas, mesmo que durante as poucas horas que teríamos de esperar pela escala... Mas um belo casal? Weasley e eu? Pffff! – Embora precise consultar Draco, primeiramente. Ele se sente...desconfortável, em abusar da hospitalidade das pessoas. Principalmente de duas jovens senhoras tão adoráveis.

Gostei da resposta. As duas velhas também, pois as ouvi rindo de novo, aquela risadinha afetada que irrita qualquer um.

Depois disso, o avião começou a chacoalhar e senti uma ligeira vertigem quando decolou. Mas eu estava cansado, e adormeci logo.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Acordei me sentindo tão mal, que comecei a acreditar que estava realmente doente. Eu havia dormido quinze minutos durante toda a viagem de duas horas. Meu estômago parecia ser o cenário de uma luta monstruosa entre trolls e trasgos. Não havia a menor chance do território permanecer intacto.

Malfoy também parecia não se sentir muito bem. Mas, tão logo abriu os olhos, pareceu desperto, e com aquela luz desconfiada que seus olhos produziam incessantemente.

Quando o avião aterrissou, tive a impressão de que meu estômago e meu cérebro haviam trocado seus lugares. Tentei me levantar para desembarcar, mas ao invés de sair do avião, corri até o banheiro. E vomitei uma grande quantidade de bílis malcheirosa e amarela, já que meu estômago estava completamente vazio.

Saí zonza do banheiro, para encontrar Malfoy contrariado ao lado das duas senhoras. Elas pareciam preocupadas.

-Você está verde, querida. Como se sente?

-Um pouco cansada, apenas.

Mas titubeei, e Malfoy segurou meu braço.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra. Fingi não ver.

-O Senhor Cherbátsky concordou em passarem a noite em casa.

-Ah, que maravilha! – Exclamei. Eu realmente preferia passar a noite na casa das irmãs Lefroy do que em um hotel desconhecido, com medo de que Pansy Parkinson, ou outro comensal qualquer, aparecesse no meio da noite.

* * *

Havíamos sido informados de que o vôo de escala estava temporariamente cancelado devido ao mau tempo da Espanha. O que, além de nos atrasar, poderia por nossas vidas em risco. Inclusive a de nossas anfitriãs.

-De forma alguma, Senhora Lefroy – respondeu Malfoy. – Não queremos incomodá-las.

-E quem disse que é incomodo? – respondeu Aurora Lefroy.

Desci do carro me sentindo terrivelmente péssima. Não tinha dor física, mas eu estava, inegavelmente, ficando doente.

Malfoy ficou para trás, para ajudar a pegar as bagagens, enquanto nós entrávamos rápido, para não ficarmos expostas à tempestade.

Fomos recebidas na casa por uma terceira senhora, Gilmore, que Augusta Lefroy me apresentou como sendo governanta da casa. Pelo que eu entendi, uma governanta era o mesmo que um elfo doméstico. Sem os castigos físicos.

A Senhora Gilmore foi extremamente gentil. Disse que prepararia uma sopa quente para todos nós, e aparentemente se sentiu atraída por Draco Malfoy, a julgar pelo modo como ela o olhava.

A casa das Lefroy era grande e confortável, embora em tons alegres e exagerados de vermelho, amarelo e cor de rosa. Eu jamais vira algo assim. Em todos os cantos haviam pequenos caminhos de mesa coloridos e pequenas imagens de anjos e animais – que me lembravam, desagradavelmente, de Dolores Umbridge.

A Senhora Gilmore nos mostrou o quarto onde deveríamos ficar. Era grande e, ironia do destino, verde Sonserina. É claro que o quarto possuía apenas uma cama de casal, e me senti constrangida de ter de dormir ao lado de Malfoy. Eu não acreditava que ele tentasse algo, mas me sentia insegura. E a minha presença parecia incomodá-lo.

Havia ainda uma grande janela, cuja vista deveria ser muito agradável sem aquela chuva toda, e um guarda-roupas de carvalho, com um grande espelho na lateral. Uma pequena porta à direita da cama de postes dava a um banheiro de ladrilhos claros, com uma banheira de louça branca e várias garrafas em miniatura, feitas de vidros coloridos que davam uma sensação engraçada, embora eu não pudesse adivinhar qual era o conteúdo das mesmas. Talvez alguma poção de banho trouxa.

Tomei um banho quente, e coloquei um vestido branco e um sobretudo por cima. Começava a esfriar, e a chuva fustigava as janelas com fúria. Quando saí do banheiro, me sentindo melhor e mais cansada, foi a vez de Malfoy. Esperei que ele estivesse pronto, para que pudéssemos descer juntos.

Augusta e Aurora Lefroy estavam sentadas no sofá conversando animadamente. Elas sorriram quando nos viram.

-Ah, a sua aparência já melhorou. Vai ver como se sentirá melhor depois de uma boa noite de sono.

-Claro.

Sorri amargamente. Há mais de dois anos eu não dormia mais que duas horas por noite. Eu duvidava que pudesse melhorar.

As Lefroy bebiam algo que identifiquei como sendo Gym tônica. Elas ofereceram a mim e a Draco também. Eu recusei, alegando que não bebia. Já Malfoy...eu havia percebido uma tendência nele.

-Draco só bebe whisky – eu disse, baixinho, a Aurora.

-Acho que tenho uma garrafa – e ela sorriu.

Aurora se levantou, e trouxe consigo uma dose de whisky que Draco aceitou de bom grado.

-Para abrir o apetite. – Augusta sorriu.

Depois, a Senhora Gilmore nos chamou para a sala de jantar, de onde vinha o cheiro extraordinário de sopa de ervilha.

Eu não me lembrava de já ter provado uma sopa de ervilha tão boa antes. Draco também parecia ter bom apetite, e comi até me sentir empanzinada.

Depois do jantar, quando retornava do banheiro – onde tive outro acesso de vômito, e quase joguei para fora toda a sopa – ouvi Malfoy discutindo com as Lefroy.

-Agradeço, mas acho mais conveniente ficarmos até que possamos encontrar alguma casa próxima, que seja alugada.

-Ora, mas a tempestade não vai passar logo. Senhora Gilmore me disse que ouviu no rádio que vai demorar pelo menos vinte dias. Nenhum avião parte da Espanha com esse tempo. Todos os vôos foram cancelados. São as normas.

-Além disso – pelo que me pareceu, era a voz de Aurora – A Senhora Cherbátsky parece muito mal. Ela está tão pálida, e esses enjôos...

-Ela sente falta de nossa casa. Ginevra _adora_ a Rússia.

-Claro, claro...eu entendo. Mas...não haveria algo mais? – Disse Augusta.

-Não creio. Acho que a viagem a tenha exaurido. – Malfoy sentenciou.

-E se...se ela estiver grávida? – Acho que dessa vez foi Aurora quem disse. Meu coração disparou. – Explicaria os sintomas.

-Não creio que seja isso. – A voz de Malfoy parecia recoberta de ódio frio. Pensei que aquela conversa ia para caminhos muito desagradáveis, então resolvi sair de trás da parede onde me mantinha e me revelar.

Os três silenciaram imediatamente. Era óbvio, mesmo que eu não tivesse ouvido tudo, que estavam falando de mim. Me esforcei para me manter amável e fingir que não percebera nada. Depois de algum tempo, bocejei.

-Está tão tarde. Seria muita falta de educação se eu me retirasse? – perguntei.

-De forma alguma, querida. Você deve mesmo estar cansada.

-Obrigada.- eu disse. – Vamos, querido?

Draco, que tinha um outro copo de Whisky nas mãos, pousou-o sobre o aparador mais próximo.

-Boa noite – eu disse, e Malfoy ecoou minha voz, num tom baixo e zangado.

-Boa noite. – disseram as irmãs.

Malfoy tinha se mantido num silencio constrangedor desde a insinuação de Aurora. Eu notava que, de tempos em tempos, seu olhar recaía sobre mim, numa análise minuciosa que se detinha em minha barriga.

Mas evitei pensar nisso.

Entrei no quarto e, depois que ele entrou, lacrou a porta. Me perguntei se ele havia lançado um feitiço a prova de som, também, já que eu não estava com minha varinha e não podia fazer isso.

Logicamente, me mantive em silencio e não perguntei nada.

Encontrei alguma coisa confortável no bolo de roupas trouxas que trouxemos e me tranquei no banheiro da suíte, para me trocar. Eu queria evitar uma possível conversa, de forma que fiz todos os movimentos em uma lentidão exagerada e calculada.

Não pude evitar, enquanto me encontrava nua no meio do banheiro, de lançar um olhar para minha barriga_. E se_?

Quando saí, ele também havia trocado de roupa, e estava deitado sobre a cama, esparramado, as mãos embaixo da cabeça. Seu olhar me seguiu, enquanto eu atravessava o quarto fingindo estar imersa em meus próprios pensamentos e inconsciente dele.

Ele, então, pigarreou.

-Me diga uma coisa, Weasley... – sua voz destilava veneno – Pansy deixou você fugir?

-Sim e não – respondi, sentindo um nó na garganta.

-Sim _ou_ não?

-Ela não me soltou, se é isso que quer dizer, embora creio que tenha me permitido fugir, pois me deixou livre o suficiente para enganá-la e sair, mesmo estando sem varinha. Sim e não, como eu disse.

Permaneci de pé, tentando parecer indiferente às perguntas que ele me fazia. Eu esperava que ele me perguntasse, mas não queria que o fizesse. Eu tinha medo, medo de verdade, do que poderia acontecer dali em diante.

Mas ele não perguntou mais nada. Com o mesmo olhar arrogante que me dispensava em Hogwarts, sua voz fria me questionou:

-Vai ficar de pé para sempre, ou só o resto da noite?

Respirei aliviada, e me deitei na cama. Ocupei um pedaço tão insignificante dela, que eu não poderia me mexer, ou cairia. Mas eu sabia que não dormiria muito, de forma que não importava.

Malfoy apagou a luz, e permaneci imóvel, enquanto o ouvia dar as costas a onde eu estava. Fiquei ainda muito tempo acordada, apesar da exaustão, esperando...algo. Esperando para ver se algo aconteceria. Quando finalmente pude relaxar, enquanto ouvia a respiração cadenciada de Malfoy, me dediquei a pensar _naquilo_.

Todo o tempo eu estivera tão focada em não morrer nas mãos de comensais, que eu não havia parado para pensar – realmente pensar – na possibilidade. E ainda agora, eu não queria pensar. E não queria porque, no fundo, eu não precisava pensar.

Eu não precisava pensar porque eu sentia. Eu sentia aquela verdade crescendo dentro de mim.

Meus olhos abertos focavam o teto, o escuro, o nada. Eu não via nada. Eu sentia aquela criança que crescia dentro de mim, e me odiava, odiava profundamente.

Me odiava porque eu não a queria. Uma mãe deveria sempre querer um filho. Mas não eu.

Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em tirá-la de mim. E aquilo era horrível.

Esse era o meu pior. E o meu pior, eu sentia, era pior do que Draco Malfoy. Eu me sentia pior do que Draco Malfoy. E isso era muito, muito ruim.

Tentei calcular o tempo. Eu estava perdida, não tinha noção exata de quanto tempo eu vinha fugindo. Mas, se eu não estivesse muito errada...talvez eu estivesse com dezesseis, dezessete semanas.

Era muito tarde para tirar o bebê?

Respirei fundo, um suspiro doloroso, e senti as lágrimas lavando meu rosto. Como eu ousava _sequer_ pensar nisto? Que tipo de monstro eu era? Eu não deveria ser melhor do que Voldemort...ou até do que Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Como eu o odiava. O odiaria eternamente.

Sorri, um sorriso amargo, de dentes expostos. Alguns anos atrás, esse era meu sonho. Me casar com Harry Potter, ter filhos com ele, e uma bela casa com um jardim colorido em frente.

Agora eu me sentia um fantasma, uma alma amaldiçoada que não merecia sequer o inferno. Que não merecia a paz da morte.

Encerrei esta linha de pensamento. Eu não devia imaginar isso. Eu não queria odiar essa criança. Eu não deveria.

Tentei me focar, então, em gerar um amor pela criança cuja existência eu vinha negando há quatro meses.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Eu não conseguia dormir.

O que aquela velha me disse ficou rodando em minha cabeça, me fazendo entrar em ciclos de ódio e pena que me irritavam. E se elas estivessem certas? E se a Weasley estivesse grávida?

Isso iria fuder com tudo. Com a nossa estadia na Espanha por tempo indeterminado graças a essa porra de tempestade, eu não poderia ficar carregando por ai uma mulher grávida. Logo ela estaria gorda demais para correr, e coisas assim. Ela precisaria de hospitais. E essa coisa de fingir ser o maridinho atencioso não era para mim.

Sem contar que, talvez, agora eu entendia porque o Potter a queria. Se o filho era dele – e só podia ser, a weasley não tinha outro namoradinho, que eu soubesse – era lógico que ele, como Ministro da Magia, a quisesse desesperadamente. Para um fim, ou outro. Eu só não entendia ainda porque ela fugia.

Weasley suspirou profundamente. Neste momento pensei em como devia ser para ela. Uma garota de...quinze? dezesseis anos?, grávida, sendo perseguida pelo Ministro e...em minha companhia. Porque eu sabia que não seria fácil para ela me acompanhar.

Nesse momento, o ciúme substituiu a pena que eu sentia. Era ridículo ter ciúmes dela, é claro, mas eu tinha.

Ela teria uma família. Quando isso terminasse, ela não estaria sozinha. Ela teria o filho dela, alguém de seu sangue. Alguém para amar...por quem viver.

E eu? O que EU teria?

Fiquei imaginando como seria para o bebê, estar dentro dela. De certa forma, acho que a via grávida, não tinha dúvidas mais de que era verdade. Imaginei se seria agradável, viver dentro do corpo da mãe. Eu não sabia muito sobre bebês – para mim, eram apenas miniatura de gente, que chorava e fazia cocô alternadamente – mas tentei pensar. Eu havia observado a barriga da Weasley a noite toda, e depois, quando ela saiu do banheiro usando uma camiseta justa. A barriga dela era reta, pequena e proporcional, e eu não via como um bebê poderia ficar confortável ali.

Aliás, ela parecia um esqueleto. Ela precisaria se alimentar melhor, se estava grávida. O bebê não comia o que a mãe comia? Então ela precisaria comer frutas e coisas assim. Bebês gostam de frutas, não?

Repudiei essa idéia. Eu não sabia porque estava pensando nestas coisas. O fato é que não havia indício algum de que a Weasley estivesse grávida. Mas ela parecia estar. Então tínhamos de sair da Espanha e chegar à Itália logo. Antes que ela ficasse barriguda, e tal.

Pronto. Decidi que não pensaria mais naquilo. Eu já havia ido longe demais.

Me preparei para dormir. Tentei esvaziar minha mente.

Mas logo eu estava olhando na direção em que Weasley estava. Sentindo aquele ciúme queimando em mim. E tentando imaginar como seria para um bebê estar ali dentro.

Inconscientemente, estiquei a mão e a coloquei delicadamente sobre a barriga da Weasley. Eu não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas eu esperava que o bebê dissesse: "estou aqui". Esperava uma confirmação.

Sim, eu devia estar ficando louco.

Estava sentindo o calor do corpo dela, sua respiração compassada, quando algo realmente aconteceu. Uma coisa bem estranha, na verdade. Como uma espécie de onda, vinda de dentro para fora, bem suave.

Não consegui deixar de sorrir.

Era claro que o bebê estava avisando que estava ali. Eu tinha razão. E a velha louca lá embaixo também – Weasley estava mesmo grávida. Enquanto o bebê produzia aquela espécie de sinal estranho, a respiração dela parou, durante alguns segundos. Me perguntei se ela havia acordado, e cogitei de retirar a mão. Mas eu queria muito sentir de novo – era muito estranho, aquela sensação, como se fosse uma lombriga gigante – então fiquei imóvel, até que a respiração dela voltou a se normalizar.

E minha mão ficou ali, no mesmo lugar, esperando o bebê ou a super lombriga se mexer de novo.

Até que eu dormi.

* * *

A luz do sol incidindo sobre o meu rosto me acordou.

Abri os olhos, só então percebendo que deviam ser sete ou oito da manhã.

Eu havia dormido praticamente uma noite inteira! Isso não acontecia desde...desde Hogwarts. Isso era incrível. Eu me sentia mais disposto, diferente, como se algo tivesse mudado.

O que quatro horas a mais de sono não faziam a uma pessoa.

Continuei deitado, pensando no que havia feito com que eu dormisse tanto – eu queria repetir a experiência – quando notei minha mão sobre a barriga da Weasley.

Nesse momento, mais uma vez, eu senti a pequena onda sob minha mão. Mais do que isso, eu pude ver um ligeiro movimento no seu abdômen. Não era como o subir e descer produzido pela respiração. Era um movimento localizado em apenas um ponto da barriga dela, à direita do umbigo.

Pelo menos o filho do Potter era educado o bastante para me dar bom dia.

Retirei minha mão da barriga dela, e resolvi tomar banho e me trocar. Estava procurando por roupas decentes na mala que a Weasley mantinha no chão, perto da porta, quando o frio chamou minha atenção à janela.

Estava nevando. Muito. Parecia que estávamos mesmo na Rússia.

O parapeito da janela estava recoberto de três palmos de neve, e tudo o que dava para ver da janela era uma árvore branca sendo dobrada pelo vento. Com certeza, sem chance de o vôo partir hoje. Tecnologia trouxa era muito frágil e inútil.

Eu não queria permanecer naquela casa. Já bastava a Weasley, agora com seu filhote, eu não queria ter de agüentar as três velhas – sim, porque a tal Senhora Gilmore também me lançava muitos olhares irritantes. Weasley e eu poderíamos viver em uma casa até os aviões voltarem a voar. Depois voaríamos para Itália. Poderíamos nos refugiar na casa das irmãs Lefroy SE tivéssemos problemas.

Mas eu gostaria realmente de poder voltar a usar magia. E essa coisa que elas chamavam de Whisky – eca- parecia mais xixi de fada mordente.

Abri o chuveiro e me larguei debaixo dele, pondo em prática minha filosofia de deixar para pensar nas coisas incômodas posteriormente.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Acordei com a boca amarga e a cabeça pesada, sinal claro de que havia dormido demais.

Mas, nos últimos anos, eu não me recordava de ter dormido demais. Eu sempre dormia de muito menos. Nunca mais do que três horas. E, nesses casos, eu tinha pesadelos.

Pesadelo. E era sempre o mesmo.

A claridade do quarto me fez refletir que deviam ser mais de sete horas. Eu havia dormido, no máximo, às duas da manhã. Eu devia ter dormido cinco, talvez seis horas.

O lado direito da minha barriga estava um pouco mais quente que o restante do meu corpo.

Olhei para o lado. Draco Malfoy já havia se levantado. Ouvi, então, o barulho do chuveiro. Ele devia estar tomando banho.

Permaneci deitada até que ele saiu. Só então me sentei na cama. Eu estava um pouco zonza, e muito faminta. Ele saiu com os cabelos molhados.

-Bom dia – eu disse, porque eu estava de bom humor, acho. Não esperava que ele respondesse.

-Bom dia – ele respondeu.

Talvez Draco Malfoy também tivesse bom humor.

Me levantei devagar, evitando tornar a leve vertigem em algo pior. Depois fui até a mala encontrar algo quente que eu pudesse vestir. Eu não estava preparada para o frio que fazia. Eu nem ao menos sabia que a Espanha era tão fria.

Quando terminei de me aprontar, encontrei Draco Malfoy sentado na beirada da cama, com o olhar fixo na porta. Eu não sabia se deveria chamá-lo – às vezes, eu não sabia o que esperar, ou o que pensar perto dele – então optei pelo silêncio. Esperei que ele me notasse até que ele piscou duas vezes, seus olhos prateados muito abertos, e se dirigiu a mim.

-Não vou ficar nessa casa até que possamos voar para a Itália. Detesto ter que me portar como um trouxa. Sem usar magia.

-Claro – assenti. – Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

-Ótimo.

Descemos para o café da manhã juntos, depois disso, e eu tentei sondar nossas anfitriãs para descobrir um lugar não muito longe dali onde pudéssemos ficar.

* * *

Aurora´s POV

Aquela semana foi maravilhosa.

Todos os dias, nos esforçávamos para entreter o jovem casal. A nevasca espessa e gélida não nos permitia sair de casa, ou realizar nenhum tipo de atividade que exigisse ar livre, de forma que passávamos muito tempo juntos na sala.

Depois do café da manhã, normalmente jogávamos bridge, ou qualquer outro jogo de cartas, no qual o Senhor Cherbátsky era muito bom. Isso parecia animá-lo, e era a hora do dia em que ele parecia menos introspecto. Nos sentávamos todos à sala, e eu lhe servia uma dose de Whisky que ele consumia enquanto jogávamos.

A Senhora Cherbátsky – pobre Ginny – ainda sentia vertigens e enjôos, e cada vez mais estávamos certas, Augusta e eu, de que ela estava grávida. O Senhor Cherbátsky também deveria estar desconfiado pois, embora ele tentasse parecer indiferente e frio, algumas vezes eu o surpreendia lançando olhares de esguelha em direção da esposa, ou sugerindo que ela comesse um pouco mais, principalmente frutas.

Eles eram encantadores, e tinham um jeito bem peculiar.

A Senhora Cherbátsky, sempre gentil e silenciosa, fazia de tudo para agradar a todos nós sem, no entanto tentar merecer crédito algum por isso. Mesmo com o aspecto doentio, ressaltado agora pela gravidez aliada à sua grave enfermidade, ela levantava-se de madrugada e preparava o café da manhã, ajudava a Senhora Gilmore, e servia o esposo sem que ele percebesse ou mesmo notasse. O que, me parecia, o desagradaria muito, pois ele parecia querer demonstrar independência extremista.

Já o Senhor Cherbátsky era mais difícil de compreender, e só o entendíamos quando sua esposa nos contava sua estória. Ele parecia estar sempre atento a um perigo secreto- que eu imaginava ser a doença da esposa- e fingia que não havia nada de errado acontecendo, fingia ser frio e distante, quando sabíamos que esse comportamento se dava em razão de seu profundo sofrimento com relação à doença da querida Ginny. Entretanto, mesmo com essa aparência de insensibilidade, ele olhava às vezes de modo afetado para ela – e isso fazia com que Augusta e eu nos rejubilássemos.

Tanto Augusta quanto eu nunca nos casamos. E, agora, ter esse casal tão lindo morando conosco suprimia a carência de romance que vínhamos nutrindo há anos.

Porém, havia algo que eu achava particularmente engraçado. Tanto Ginny quanto o Senhor Cherbátsky se atrapalhavam e pareciam surpresos com as coisas mais banais – como usar o telefone ou um quebra-nozes.

Ginny me disse que eles moravam em uma região afastada, numa pequena cidade ao sul da Rússia, e que ,lá, eles não tinham acesso a muitas dessas coisas que tanto os assombrava. Ginny tinha ainda mais facilidade em aprender, mas o Senhor Cherbátsky, como notei, nutria uma certa resistência ou até mesmo preconceito com relação a esses objetos. Mais de uma vez o surpreendi usando a expressão "trouxa" quando se referia a elas.

Mas, ao cabo da primeira semana, notei que o Senhor Cherbátsky parecia irrequieto. Segundo sua esposa, ele parecia transtornado por nos incomodar, e queria alugar uma casa nas proximidades, onde poderíamos nos ver com freqüência mas onde eles não nos incomodariam. Não havia argumento que o demovesse de sua obstinada posição, de forma que Augusta e eu prometemos ajudá-los a encontrar algo assim que o tempo melhorasse o suficiente para permitir a nossa saída.

Esse dia chegou no meio da semana seguinte, em uma quarta-feira.

Fomos de carro até a imobiliária, onde pedi ao Senhor Thomas Finch-Fletchey, um antigo amigo, que nos conseguisse uma casa próxima à nossa, grande e confortável, para nosso casal amigo.

Por sorte, Tom me disse que a casa no fim da rua onde morávamos estava vaga, de forma que fiquei muito feliz. Era perto o suficiente para nos vermos todos os dias.

Quando saíamos da imobiliária, o Senhor Cherbátsky pediu que fossemos todas à frente, para ver se a casa era do gosto de sua esposa, enquanto ele tomou um taxi e iria ao banco, resolver a questão monetária. Sua esposa pareceu bastante insegura com essa pequena separação, mas garanti-me de assegurá-la que nada aconteceria neste entrementes, e ela pareceu-me um pouco mais tranqüila.

Assim que chegamos à frente da casa, notei uma mulher ruiva com uma grande capa escura parada no portão de uma casa verde, em frente à casa vitoriana de tom levemente rosado que se tornaria o lar provisório dos Cherbátsky. Eu não podia conceber com o que aquela estranha fazia parada na neve com um bebê no colo, e senti pena da criança – com uma mãe tão desnaturada.

A casa era excelente, e logo me esqueci da estranha, enquanto examinávamos tudo. Era um pouco sóbria para meu gosto, mas a Senhora Cherbátsky pareceu encantada com o lugar. Mais de uma vez ela mencionou desejar um lugar um pouco menor, mas eu disse que aquela casa era muito segura e bem próxima à nossa, e isso pareceu confortá-la.

O quarto em que o casal dormiria era amplo e bem decorado, em um tom de vermelho envelhecido com piso de madeira escura que me pareceu muito adequado. A cama era grande e confortável, havia um guarda-roupa razoável, e o banheiro também era espaçoso e muito charmoso, feito em um mármore escuro e polido, e com uma banheira de louça avermelhada.

Havia ainda um outro quarto, um pouco menor mas também muito bonito, em azul cobalto com um vaso chinês que me encantou. A sala era clara, no mesmo tom róseo da frente da casa, com um tapete felpudo e grandes cortinas marfim, e havia um escritório que também servia de biblioteca, com uma grande mesa e várias prateleiras de carvalho recobertas de livros. Como aquele lugar pareceu a todas nós ser do agrado do Senhor Cherbátsky, resolvemos que eles permaneceriam ali até a liberação do aeroporto.

Estando este ponto resolvido, era preciso tomar outras providências, como fazer compras. Como o Senhor Cherbátsky ainda não havia voltado, nos pusemos todas em frente à grande janela da sala e nos quedamos a olhar à rua, à espera do carro de aluguel que o traria de volta a casa.

-Draco está demorando muito. Já faz uma hora e meia que ele saiu. – disse Ginny. Ela parecia ainda mais adoentada, com o vinco de preocupação que lhe apareceu no meio da testa.

-Não se preocupe – tranqüilizou-a Augusta – Você sabe como são essas coisas burocráticas. Só Deus sabe como eu detesto a burocracia! Demoram uma vida para resolver algo simples.

-Sim. Ele logo estará aqui – completei.

Ginny Cherbátsky suspirou profundamente, mas resignou-se a esperar. Seus olhos ficaram perdidos na paisagem alva a sua frente, e o vinco de preocupação não desapareceu de sua testa.

Augusta e eu passamos a tagarelar sobre várias coisas, tentando demovê-la de sua preocupação, mas ela parecia muito ensimesmada, e permaneceu com o olhar longe, preso a algo além da janela, além de si mesma.

Até que a ouvimos suspirar.

Olhei para ela, um pouco mais atenta agora, e ela me olhou de volta, parecendo-me irrequieta e horrorizada.

- Quem é esta mulher? – ela perguntou.

Me aproximei da janela, e notei que era a mesma estranha que eu havia visto quando aqui havíamos chego. Seu cabelo ruivo e solto estava sendo fustigado pela neve, e seu olhar permanecia rigidamente focado dentro da casa. Nos seus braços, o pequeno embrulho que só poderia ser um bebê, repousava horizontalmente.

-Eu não a conheço – proclamou Augusta.

-Nem eu –concordei.

Eu não a conhecia porque não conhecia ninguém que fosse ruivo. Mas era impossível visualizar seu rosto com clareza por causa da neve. De repente, a estranha abriu o portão e deu um passo a frente. Aquilo era muito estranho, então pensei em chamar a polícia.

Ginny, ao mesmo tempo, começou a andar para trás. Notei que ela parecia terrivelmente amedrontada, e senti pena dela. Abri a boca, para pedir a Augusta que encontrasse um telefone e discasse para a polícia, quando uma voz nos sobressaltou a todas.

-O que estão fazendo? – perguntou o Senhor Cherbátsky.

Todas parecemos aliviadas. Notei que Ginny titubeou, e só manteve o equilíbrio graças a um aparador.

- Por onde entrou? – perguntou, por sua vez a senhora Cherbátsky. Ela parecia desconfiada, além de mortalmente assustada, e me perguntei porque ela era tão assustadiça. Com a presença de um homem aqui, eu já me sentia tranqüila.

-Pela porta lateral, da garagem. – e os dois se olharam de uma certa forma que pareceu a mim que eles estavam se comunicando, se analisando, e não apenas trocando um olhar.

Nesse momento, Augusta chamou nossa atenção.

-Quem essa mulher pensa que é? Ela está parada na porta!

-Mulher? – perguntou o Senhor Cherbátsky.

-Tem uma mulher parada na frente da casa desde que chegamos.. –comecei a dizer.

O Senhor Cherbátsky assumiu uma fisionomia que me assustou. Sua seriedade parecia fatal a quem quer que o encontrasse. Por um minuto, o temi como se ele fosse me matar – o que era irracional. Um jovem tão bom e querido como ele era...jamais faria mal a quem quer que fosse.

A campainha soou uma vez, e notei que a postura dos dois se endurecera. Senhor Cherbátsky segurou com força a manga do terno escuro que vestia, e se colocou atrás da porta.

-O que você quer? – perguntou com uma voz fria e cortante que me surpreendeu.

-Falar com Draco Malfoy – veio a resposta. Pensei que a moça estava enganada. Não havia nenhum Malfoy ali. O sobrenome deles era Cherbátsky.

-Quem é você? – retrucou ele.

-Sou Astoria Greengrass. Eu conheci seu pai, Lucio Malfoy.

O Senhor Cherbátsky abriu a porta de um só golpe. Eu, particularmente, não estava entendendo nada. Ele não via nos noticiários que não era aconselhável abrir a porta a estranhos?

A estranha entrou, e então pude vê-la. Ela tinha cabelos longos e ruivos, e olhos esverdeados. Em seu colo, uma criança loira dormia, com os lábios arroxeados pelo frio. Aquela mulher era insana.

Ela deu dois passos a frente, e o Senhor Cherbátsky fechou a porta. Me aproximei para ver e notei que a criança era a cara dele, e senti pena da pobre Ginny – com certeza aquela criança era filha bastarda do Senhor Cherbástky. Uma traição – e ele parecia ser um homem tão correto...

Todos esperamos um segundo dolorosamente longo. Até que a jovem ruiva decidiu se pronunciar.

-Este é seu irmão, Senhor Malfoy.

* * *

_**n/A**_:_ Eu realmente quis fazer com que este capítulo valesse a pena...que a espera de vocês fosse recompensada._

_Espero que eu tenha conseguido. Esse capítulo é realmente especial para mim._

_Eu gostaria de agradecer muuuuuuito à **RhyeLi**, fofíssima como sempre, que me anima e me motiva a querer escrever mais e mais. À **Bruna**, a **Vivi Malfoy** ( a fic dela é muito legal, leiam. E deixem reviews para ver se ela continua escrevendo), a **Jackziita**, a **Lyla** e a **Li**. Sério, obrigada._

_E obrigada a você, que lê mas não deixa review. Por favor, pare um minutinho só e me diga o que está achando. Eu realmente gosto de saber.É importante._

_Kissesssss_

**_Angelique._**


	6. Castelo de Areia

**N/A:** Não vou enrolar, porque já demorei muito.

Mas a verdade é que esse capítulo ficou bem pesado. Dark-feelings. Ainda não decidi o que vou fazer com a Ginny e o bebê, mas ñão quero que o meu lado negro prevalesça. Estou muito perversa ultimamente.

Enfim, vamos ao capítulo.

* * *

Chapter Five

Castelos de Areia

Aurora´s POV

-Este é seu irmão, Senhor Malfoy.

O Senhor Cherbátsky empalideceu ainda mais. Ginny parecia aterrorizada.

-O sobrenome dele é Cherbátsky. Acho que a Senhora se enganou. – Disse Augusta.

-Malfoy é o nome do meio –Ginny sussurrou para nós, ao notar que a garota não responderia –da família de Draco.

-Claro – assenti, envergonhada pela intromissão de Augusta – vamos deixá-los a sós.

Augusta e eu íamos saindo, quando percebi que Ginny nos seguia. Sua expressão era de receio e angústia, e ela se apoiava ligeiramente no sofá.

-Não precisa nos acompanhar querida – eu disse – entendemos que é uma situação delicada.

-Acho... – Ela começou – Melhor deixar que Draco resolva...

-Fique, Ginevra.

A ordem do Senhor Cherbátsky veio em um tom imperativo que eu jamais esperava dele. Aliada à expressão no rosto dele, de um ódio assassino que parecia borbulhar por baixo da pele, comecei a duvidar se a saúde frágil de Ginny não teria nenhuma relação com o temperamento genioso dele. Depois, descartei a possibilidade. Ambos estavam nervosos e cansados, e o destino não parava de pregar peças a eles.

Augusta e eu voltamos para casa de braços dados, ansiosas para saber o que aconteceria. Desesperadas por um pouco mais dessa emoção que parecia turbilhoar a vida dos jovens.

Ginevra´s POV

Depois que as irmãs Lefroy saíram, o silêncio parecia um animal raivoso que crescia assustadoramente rápido.

Draco Malfoy parecia insano. Seu olhar, por si só, parecia que derreteria a pobre garota.

Senti tanta pena dela que, por um segundo, comecei a chorar. Depois sequei a lágrima e permaneci estática, esperando que um dos dois dissesse alguma coisa. Eu queria desesperadamente sair dali, e meu medo de que algo me acontecesse, ou que algum comensal me alcançasse enquanto estivesse longe de Malfoy era tão grande quanto o medo que eu sentia de estar perto dele nesse momento, quando sua fisionomia denunciava um ódio tal que eu aparentemente nunca havia sentido, nem perto.

Astoria foi quem começou.

-Conheci seu pai há três anos. Ele tentou disfarçar o que era, mas vocês não são muito bons nisso. Se espantam com facilidade...

-Nós? – perguntou Malfoy.

-Bruxos – ela respondeu.

-Você é trouxa? – A indignação em sua voz foi como uma explosão e eu me afastei um pouco mais, para perto da porta. -Quer me convencer que meu pai teve um caso com uma _trouxa ruiva_?

Astoria descobriu um pouco o rosto do bebê e, para mim, não havia como negar que ele era um herdeiro Malfoy. Se Draco não era o pai, então o lógico é que fosse Lúcio Malfoy. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, e levando-se em consideração o meu conhecimento do ódio dos Malfoy por nós ruivos, ou pelos trouxas, achava a história tão improvável quanto Malfoy.

-Se não acredita em mim, pode ler minha mente.

Astoria me lançou um olhar suplicante. Entendi o que ela queria, mas fiquei com medo de Draco. Ele poderia, nesse momento, se virar contra qualquer um, e eu não queria estar à frente dele caso acontecesse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, senti muita pena da criança. Ela estava em meio aquele confronto de gigantes sozinha e confusa, mais ou menos como eu me sentia em relação à guerra.

-Meu pai jamais faria isso!

O grito dele acordou a criança, que começou a chorar. É claro que isso só o deixou mais nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos impacientemente pelo cabelo, às vezes. Como ele deu um passo a frente, me adiantei também, mais rápido. Eu não queria que ele machucasse o bebê. Então o segurei nos meus braços, tirando-o delicadamente do colo da mãe, seu peso morno me lembrando que em breve eu também teria um bebê, e me afastei rápido. Senti uma súbita afeição por aquela criaturinha indefesa.

Por sua condição vulnerável em meio a gigantes de fúria.

Voltei para perto da porta, e me encostei ao batente. Me sentia fraca e profundamente desiludida, mas não tive coragem, a princípio, de sair sem o consentimento de Malfoy, tão próximo ele me parecia do Draco que ameaçara me entregar aos comensais em uma caverna escura.

Eu sabia o que Astoria estava sentindo. O tempo todo em que a tive à minha frente imaginei que eu estava em seu lugar. Eu sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, com clareza. O medo e o desespero eram meus velhos conhecidos. A diferença é que, se minha hora chegasse, eu não teria a quem recorrer. Não havia mais uma família por mim ou para mim.

Embalei o bebê, até que ele voltasse a dormir, sempre atenta, com medo da instabilidade de Malfoy. Draco, com uma brutalidade desnecessária, segurou a garota pelo braço e, percebi, entrou na mente dela. Não sei quanto tempo ele ficou assim, até que a soltou, em uma crise de fúria incontida, fazendo com que os objetos voassem ao seu redor como um redemoinho descontrolado.

A felicidade e conforto transmitido pela sala, que antes me dava uma sensação de falsa tranqüilidade que eu jamais atingiria ficou ainda mais assustadora com o caos criado por Malfoy.

Saí da sala com o bebê, e me afastei o máximo possível. Eu poderia ajudar a criança, mas jamais poderia ajudar Astoria. Caminhei pelos corredores delicados e harmoniosos, com aquele tom rosado que parecia tão deslocado com minha bagunça e insegurança interior, tentando pensar em um jeito de ajudar a mãe sem prejudicar ao filho, ou a mim. Não poderia me colocar em meio a ela e Draco, caso ele resolvesse machucá-la em seu ciclo infinito de ódio. A única coisa que eu poderia fazer por ela era rezar a Merlin para protegê-la. Se voltasse lá, estaria arriscando três vidas ao invés de uma.

Me sentei em um dos quartos do fundo e fiquei lá. Era amplo e claro, mas possuía apenas uma cama e uma poltrona em tons de ocre. Não sei quanto tempo gastei ali, embalando o bebê, sentindo aquele cheiro indescritivelmente bom de inocência e sonhos. Pensando se aquela criança teria mais sorte, mais possibilidades do que a minha. Me levantei da poltrona quando ouvi passos. Fiquei com medo de que Malfoy tivesse machucado Astoria, ou que viesse descontar sua fúria com seu pai em mim ou no bebê. Mas, ao invés disso, quem eu vi foi a própria Astoria.

Ela sorriu enquanto se aproximava, mas sua palidez era bem acentuada. Sorri de volta, um pouco tímida.

-Onde está Draco? – perguntei, já nervosa. Eu tinha medo de que, a qualquer momento, ela revelasse ser uma Comensal da Morte. Que isso fosse uma emboscada. Que houvesse algum motivo sombrio por trás de seu aparecimento misterioso. Se Draco estivesse por perto, mesmo com toda a sua loucura, eu me sentiria mais segura, pelo menos.

Mesmo sabendo que ele era, sim, muito perigoso, havia algo que eu não sabia explicar, mas que me dizia que eu estaria protegida enquanto estivesse com ele. Algo maior, quase irresistível e inominável.

-Eu não sei – ela respondeu. – Ele saiu. Está furioso.

Acenti com a cabeça. Eu não sabia o que esperar. Ela se sentou na cama, e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, os olhos presos na pequena criaturinha aninhada em meu colo.

-Por favor, cuide dele! – O seu lamento foi quase tão agudo quanto minha surpresa.

-Você vai deixá-lo?

Ela notou a indignação em minha voz. O tempo todo, pensei que ela precisasse de dinheiro para cuidar dele, que queria ajuda, e não que quisesse se livrar do bebê. Mas, na verdade, minha indignação não era por ela deixar o bebê. Era porque, lá no fundo, eu sabia que também gostaria de fazer isso, de deixar o bebê com alguém que pudesse cuidar dele sem se odiar profundamente, sem detestá-lo pelo simples fato de ser filho de quem era...porque eu tinha medo de olhar para essa criança todos os dias da minha vida e me lembrar que ele era produto da crueldade de alguém que eu cheguei a pensar que amaria por toda minha vida. Mas eu jamais poderia. Jamais poderia deixá-lo, pois Harry mataria meu bebê sem hesitar. E me mataria depois, se pudesse.

Duas lágrimas grossas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Senti pena dela. Mas, mais ainda senti asco de mim mesma.

-Eu tenho dezessete anos. Sou menor de idade. Meus pais não aceitam...acham que ele é uma aberração. Eu... não posso cuidar dele.

Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando o bebê. Concordei. Eu não queria julgá-la, nem fazê-la sofrer.

-Qual o nome dele?

-Eu não dei um nome. -A mágoa que apareceu em seus olhos me comoveu. Eu entendia tanto, que aquilo doía em mim também. – Dar um nome só me faria me apegar mais.

-Eu entendo – respondi.

-Você...você também está grávida – disse, limpando as lágrimas que rolavam sem esforço.

Olhei-a com espanto.

-Como sabe?

-É uma coisa engraçada. Depois que a gente engravida, você aprende a ver quando outra mulher também está.

Ficamos em silêncio. Entreguei o bebê para ela, e ela o acalentou um pouco.

-Ele é o... – entendi a pergunta, e balancei a cabeça.

-Não. O pai mataria a mim e ao bebê agora, se pudesse. – Eu não sabia porque estava dizendo tudo aquilo. Na verdade, dar esse tipo de informação era absurdamente desnecessário e perigoso. E aqui estava eu, falando com uma desconhecida sobre a minha vida.

Astoria voltou a me entregar o bebê, e se levantou, secando novamente lágrimas que não cessavam.

-Você deve se perguntar sobre Lúcio e eu?

Eu sorri. Um sorriso sem graça, claro. Era apenas uma curiosidade mórbida.

-Eu não entendo. Ele era repulsivo para mim. Sempre desprezou minha família, porque éramos pobres, amigos de trouxas...e ruivos. Como ele pode ter um filho com uma garota ruiva e trouxa? Não faz sentido!

-Ele dizia que se apaixonou por mim na primeira vez que me viu. – Ela parou um pouco, e sorriu. – Ele era sempre gentil e carinhoso. A diferença de idade nunca importou muito para nós. Pouco antes de desaparecer, entretanto, ele parecia estar irrequieto e preocupado. E me disse algo sobre ter cometido muitos erros, e que eu o havia ajudado a ver o que realmente importava...talvez ele estivesse falando sobre isso.

-É, talvez – eu disse, e então me lembrei das feições de Lúcio Malfoy. – Mas eu duvido.

-Ele nunca soube que eu fiquei grávida. Só os encontrei por causa do medalhão. – Ela apertou entre o dedo indicador e o polegar uma medalha fluorescente. Depois acrescentou, mais para si mesma. - Talvez se soubesse, teria ficado. Estaria vivo.

Astoria se abaixou e beijou a testa do bebê. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas traziam também uma súplica.

-Prometo que enquanto estiver com ele vou protegê-lo. – Eu disse.

-Obrigada.

Ela começou a caminhar, mas se virou antes de passar pela porta.

-Vou rezar por você todas as noites. Isso é realmente importante para mim.

Eu assenti, e a vi partindo. Meu coração pareceu se quebrar ainda mais. O que ela não sabia era que minha estadia com Malfoy tinha tempo determinado...e pessoas dispostas a esgotarem esse tempo ainda mais rápido.

Draco passou dois dias desaparecido.

Foram dois dias de terror absoluto para mim. Voltei com o bebê – que eu passei a chamar também de Draco – para a casa das irmãs Lefroy. Cada som, cada cheiro, pareciam me alertar um perigo inominável. Eu não me sentia bem sabendo que Draco não estava perto. Parecia...faltar algo todo o tempo, não importava quanto eu me ocupasse.

Tanto as irmãs Lefroy como a Senhora Gilmore passaram a sussurrar, assustadas com meu estado de ânimo. Se algo caía no chão, ou se a campainha tocava, eu entrava em um estado de pânico tão alarmante que levava um quarto de hora para voltar a me acalmar.

Meu medo secreto era que Draco voltasse a ser um Comensal da Morte. E que, sabendo onde eu estava, me entregasse a Harry Potter e Voldemort.

Era noite, e eu havia acabado de colocar o pequeno Draco para dormir, depois de uma mamadeira cheia. A verdade, é que eu já me sentia um pouco mãe dele. Havia me afeiçoado verdadeiramente. O que me fazia temer por ele também.

Eu não pensava no meu bebê. Eu sabia que podia cuidar do filho de Lúcio Malfoy, porque ele não fora nada para mim, e o bebê era isento de culpa. Mas tinha medo de ver na criança de meu sangue os erros e crueldades do seu pai, e culpá-lo por isso.

No fim do terceiro dia, quando eu já não tinha nervos para tencionar, a campainha tocou. Imediatamente passei a ofegar, a ponto de pedir que não abrissem a porta. Aurora se sentou do meu lado, e passou a esfregar minhas costas. Era uma graça de Merlin tê-las ao meu lado, ou eu já teria sucumbido. Augusta foi abrir a porta.

Ela voltou, poucos segundos depois, com Draco ao seu lado.

Ele estava com a barba por fazer, o cabelo desgrenhado, e parecia absurdamente cansado. A princípio, me senti tão amedrontada que, sem saber como, penetrei na mente dele mesmo sem varinha. Eu o vi negociando com um velhaco sujo e mal-humorado, vi-o pagando e retirando um maço de papeis que eu não sabia o que era. Só entendi que estava na mente dele quando, depois de vê-lo perambulando pelas ruas com a imagem de Astoria e a minha na cabeça, ele me expulsou.

Aquele era mesmo Draco Malfoy.

O alívio que senti foi imenso. Eu jamais poderia descrevê-lo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, não sei porque, eu o abracei.

Mas me recuperei do choque inicial rapidamente, e me afastei. Foi como abraçar a um cadáver.

Aurora e Augusta pareciam confusas, mas logo passaram a tagarelar algo que nem eu nem Malfoy ouvimos. Eu o levei, em silêncio absoluto, até a cozinha, e lhe servi um caldo quente. Depois, enquanto ele comia, fui preparar um banho para ele.

É claro que eu estava confusa e queria saber o que havia acontecido nesses três dias. Mas eu tampouco queria me indispor com ele. De forma que o melhor era não perguntar nada, por enquanto. Parecia que nos entendíamos bem no silêncio.

Malfoy entrou no banho, e me dediquei em preparar uma cama para o pequeno Draco, ao lado da nossa, onde eu poderia ouvi-lo facilmente. Coloquei um colchão no chão, e alguns cobertores, e depois o retirei da cama, onde ele dormia, e o coloquei em sua cama improvisada. Senti pena do pobrezinho – ele se encolheu de sair de seu lugar quentinho para outro frio – mas não acordou ou sequer resmungou, o que era muito bom.

Draco saiu do banho e lançou um olhar contrariado para o irmão. Depois se deitou e fechou os olhos. Acho que adormeceu imediatamente.

Draco´s POV

Eu sabia bem o que era o inferno.

Mas os últimos três dias haviam sido piores do que o inferno. Eu não havia dormido sequer um minuto nas noites em que havia estado fora. Não conseguia me sentir relaxado o suficiente, parecia que alguma coisa faltava.

O súbito aparecimento desta tal Astoria havia me irritado profundamente. Explicava muita coisa; as noites que meu pai passava fora, o súbito desânimo de minha mãe, suas brigas nos últimos dias...

Meu pai sempre me advertira que era fiel a minha mãe. Sempre me ensinou que a lealdade e a fidelidade eram extremamente importantes. Minha mãe e ele haviam tido um casamento perfeito. E porque ele havia me dito tudo aquilo? Porque me ensinar "bons valores"?

Só para pisar e destruir meu castelo de areia?

Eu não suportava olhar para a cara daquela criança. No fundo, eu me dizia que ele não tinha culpa, mas não podia deixar de culpá-lo. Agora eu precisaria da Weasley. Eu não sabia cuidar de crianças, e não queria cuidar daquela.

Weasley. O tempo todo ela vinha rondando minha mente. Se eu tivesse me apaixonado pela Weasley, ou mesmo tido um caso com ela, em Hogwarts, meu pai me crucificaria. Toda a minha vida eu o havia ouvido fazer apologias à inferioridade moral, social e monetária deles. Meu pai os colocava abaixo, inclusive, dos elfos domésticos. E então descobrir que o magnânimo Lúcio Malfoy teve um filho fora do casamento, e com uma garota com as mesmas características que a Weasley...isso juntava alguns pontos na minha cabeça. Coisas que eu observara mas nunca havia entendido. Olhares, gestos, impulsos que ele continha.

Me fazia pensar que meu pai não detestasse_ todos_ os Weasley. Talvez alguém fugisse à regra.

Eu havia ido atrás. Investigado. Mas não havia concluído nada.

E me encontrava agora deitado numa cama na qual fingia dormir, tentando ignorar que não havia sobrado sequer um grão de ilusão para sustentar meu castelo. Tentando ignorar que estava prestando atenção em cada som que a Weasley produzia; o beijo que ela deu naquela criança e que me fez ferver de ódio, o ciúme dela com aquele bebê, que eu quis pensar ser fruto da carência que eu sentia com a perda de minha mãe, seus passos, o cheiro doce de flor dela, e pensando se havia sido ela quem poderia ter atraído meu pai.

Ouvi quando ela se deitou ao meu lado. Aquele cheiro incrivelmente doce rodeando e impregnando tudo ao redor.

Ouvi quando ela deu um suspiro longo, muito tempo depois. E como ela girava na cama, tentando se acomodar mais. Esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela parecia estar mesmo dormindo.

Eu havia esperado a noite toda por isso. Desde a noite em que eu adormeci com a mão sobre o ventre de Ginevra eu não havia conseguido dormir nem um pouco, o que me fazia pensar que talvez houvesse alguma ligação entre o excesso de sono e a tranqüilidade que eu pensara sentir vindo daquela coisinha que crescia dentro dela.

Eu havia esperado uma hora, uma hora e meia. Ela deveria estar dormindo. De forma que, lentamente, procurei suas formas e toquei seu ventre de modo suave. Poucos segundos depois, pude sentir aquela onda acariciar minha mão. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos de Ginevra pousaram, quentes, sobre as minhas.

-Draco? – sua voz parecia cansada ao me chamar.

Eu não sabia se devia responder ou não. Percebi que minhas mãos estavam muito frias, pelo contato das mãos quentes dela. Isso devia tê-la acordado. Deixei que pensasse que aquele havia sido um gesto involuntário meu. Permaneci em silêncio, ouvindo a respiração dela acelerar, e seu ventre sacudir com o que me pereceram soluços. Ela estava chorando.

Aquilo não devia ser bom para o bebê. Ficar chacoalhando como se estivesse no meio de um terremoto. Quis dizer a ela para parar, ou retirar a mão, mas não podia denunciar que estava acordado esse tempo todo. Sua voz baixa me surpreendeu.

-Você gosta mesmo do Malfoy, não é bebê?

Por um segundo me preocupei que ela estivesse acordada e havia percebido o que eu fizera na noite anterior, também. Mas uma nova onda me surpreendeu, mais suave, e exatamente na palma de minha mão.

Acho que a Weasley sorriu, pelo modo diferenciado com que sua barriga se moveu. Permaneci estático, incapaz de entender como aquilo era possível. Como um filho do Potter poderia ser tão esperto. Devia ser menina.

E, com certeza, havia puxado para a mãe.

Eu estava quase adormecendo quando senti que a Weasley havia tirado as mãos de cima da minha. A ouvi suspirar mais uma vez.

-Eu também me sinto melhor quando ele está aqui.

Eu estava muito sonolento para compreender aquelas palavras. Por algum motivo, adormeci sorrindo.

Ginevra´s POV

Draco e eu nos mudamos para a casa do final da rua após o almoço.

Fiquei sem graça de comentar que ele havia adormecido com a mão na minha barriga. E, por algum motivo, aquilo havia me acalmado da minha paranóia de ele ter voltado a ser comensal da morte.

A verdade é que notei um padrão um tanto...engraçado. Em geral, o bebê permanecia bastante quieto. As vezes, eu tinha medo de que algo houvesse acontecido sem que eu percebesse. Algo...mórbido. Mas então, quando Draco falava ou se aproximava muito, eu podia sentir o bebê se movimentando lentamente, como se estivesse se espreguiçando. Fazia cócegas.

Acho que Malfoy notou também, porque começou a olhar para minha barriga quando falava comigo.

A casa rosada parecia um palácio, mas ficou bastante mais fácil quando Malfoy trouxe uma elfo-doméstico chamada Pandora para me ajudar a organizar tudo.

Acredito que, aos poucos, ele passou a confiar mais em mim. Devolveu minha varinha, e não me seguia com aquele olhar homicida enquanto eu me locomovia pela casa. Talvez fosse minha nova condição de grávida, talvez fosse porque ele notava o quanto eu havia me apegado ao pequeno Draco, mas o fato é que eu me sentia muito melhor ali, onde podíamos usar magia sem nos preocupar com as irmãs Lefroy, cujas visitas se limitavam aos poucos momentos em que eu ia até lá para jogar Bridge.

Mas ele se recusava a ficar perto de Draquinho por muito tempo.

Certa manhã, entretanto, ele entrou sem que eu houvesse notado. Pandora estava recolhendo os brinquedos espalhados pela sala, e eu estava ajeitando os jornais e preparando a dose de firewhiskey dele, quando Draquinho deu um grito de alegria, e começou a gargalhar. Eu completava cinco meses e meio naquele dia, de acordo com meus cálculos prováveis. Draquinho costumava rir, mas era a primeira vez que ele gargalhava. Tanto Pandora quanto eu nos aproximamos, maravilhadas com o novo espetáculo. Ele ria e apontava para a janela, estendendo os bracinhos para onde os galhos da árvore se moviam e o entretinham.

Segundo o pouco que Astoria deixara, Draquinho completaria nove meses em três dias. Era tarde para um bebê gargalhar pela primeira vez. E, ao mesmo tempo, parecia assustador e fantástico aquela alegria involuntária em uma casa tão tensa.

Peguei-o no colo, e comecei a brincar com ele. Eu o mimava, e me cercava dele porque tinha medo de não amar meu próprio filho como já o amava.

-Pandora, pegue uma bolacha para Draquinho. Essa gargalhada merece.

-Sim, Senhora.

Draquinho adorava bolachas, e fazia uma bagunça com elas. Mas enquanto Pandora ia à cozinha, notei o que chamava a atenção de Draquinho não eram os galhos da árvore.

Draco estava parado ali, primeiro com um feitiço de invisibilidade, mas depois pude vê-lo com clareza, sua expressão me assustando. Imediatamente coloquei o bebê no chão, quando notei que ele se aproximava de forma ameaçadora.

-Deu meu nome a esse moleque?

Sua voz soou fria e baixa, mas teria sido preferível que ele gritasse. Senti todo o ódio que ele nutria pelo garoto se voltar contra mim. Pandora apareceu e tirou-o da sala, nos deixando a sós.

-Eu... – gaguejei. – Ele precisava ter um nome. Eu não podia chama – lo de bebê para sempre.

-Mas você deu meu nome! – gritou.

Ele estava transtornado. Senti pena, e medo. Comecei a tremer e uma pontada me atingiu do lado direito da barriga. Aquilo me assustou, e resolvi tentar me acalmar.

-Se quiser chamá-lo de outra forma, é só me dizer que nome quer dar. Só achei que seria mais fácil para você, quando tudo isso acabar, assumir a paternidade, ao invés de atribuí-la ao seu pai.

Ele caminhou até a mesa do escritório, sua respiração ofegante e com as mãos tremulas, e jogou em minha direção um maço de papéis que reconheci como os que vi em sua mente, pelos quais ele havia pago. Abri-os e encontrei uma certidão de nascimento, e todos os documentos bruxos de Scorpius D. Malfoy, filho de Draco Lúcio Malfoy e Ginevra Malfoy.

Não quis demonstrar surpresa, ou qualquer outro sentimento, de forma que mantive meus olhos nos papéis. Havia ainda uma outra certidão, de casamento desta vez, que me tornava Ginevra Malfoy e, segundo a qual Draco e eu estávamos casados a mais de um ano.

Aquilo me surpreendeu, mas imaginei que, no fim, ele diria à criança que a mãe tinha morrido ou algo assim. Não pensei que ele fosse querer permanecer "casado" comigo. Mas aquilo demonstrava que ele havia pensado o mesmo que eu, e já era alguma coisa.

-Ele não tem culpa, Draco. Scorpius... não pediu para nascer.

Disse isso com a voz baixa e modulada. Na verdade, estava tentando justificar ao meu bebê, também. Queria convencer mais a mim do que Draco. Mas, mesmo assim, o ódio dele voltou a brilhar em seus olhos.

-E eu? Eu tive culpa? Não – gritou – E ainda assim tenho que carregar esse...moleque!

-Tem razão, você não teve culpa. Não é justo com você. Mas lembre-se que você pode se cuidar...mas Scorpius só tem você para cuidar dele. Ele é totalmente dependente...

-Não precisa ficar me lembrando!

Seus gritos ecoaram de tal forma, que doeu em meus ouvidos. Uma nova pontada, desta vez mais forte, me deixou sem ar. O bebê mexia-se convulsivamente, e aquilo me assustou.

Draco também percebeu, e tentou se acalmar. Respirou fundo, e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Seu olhar se tornou preocupado, então, e me assustou.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

Segui seu olhar e notei que eu estava sangrando. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria lentamente pela minha perna, manchando o tapete. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava, e uma onda de pavor começou a me dominar. Isso fez com que a dor aumentasse.

Eu havia desejado, inconscientemente, um aborto. Mesmo consciente, tinha de me policiar o tempo todo, ou acabava pensando em como tirar aquela criança de mim, em como eu queria que aquilo acabasse, em como eu queria Potter para fora da minha vida para sempre...e aquela criança era um pedaço de Harry também.

E agora, eu estava sendo punida. Estava sendo castigada por desejar o mal de alguém que não tinha culpa. De que valia todo aquele meu discurso em prol de Draquinho – agora Scorpius – se no fim eu tinha a mesma idéia de Malfoy, se eu também queria me livrar de um resquício de má memória?

Senti meus olhos se arregalando, e olhei para Malfoy num pedido mudo de ajuda. Estava doendo muito. Neste momento senti-o entrando em minha mente como se passasse por uma porta aberta.

Desta vez não pude evitar que ele visse. As piores memórias que eu tinha, do dia em que esta criança havia sido concebida. As cenas do meu terror, da minha dor, e do sadismo cruel de quem todos pensavam que iria salvar o mundo. O Eleito.

Infelizmente, eu me lembrava com uma clareza absurda de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Minha intenção de surpreender Harry com um presente simples, mas bonito. Seu frio desinteresse. Sua insistência...e sua raiva, quando eu não cedi. Mas depois foi muito pior.

Foi pior porque eu ainda tentava justificar suas ações, numa ingênua tenacidade que me irritava.

E então vieram as queimaduras, pequenos círculos avermelhados de uma dor insuportável. Não me recordo quantas vezes fui amaldiçoada com o _cruciatus_, e acho que em algum momento a dor me fez perder os sentidos... e, por fim, o pior. Vê-lo satisfazer o capricho de um prazer passageiro às custas da minha dignidade e infância.

Acho que foi Malfoy quem interrompeu o jorro incessante de imagens medonhas. Eu estava emocionalmente abalada demais, com a minha maldade e meu egoísmo. Ele se aproximou e me ajudou a sentar no sofá, sua mão apoiando minhas costas. Depois colocou a mão sobre minha barriga.

Ela estava bem dura agora, começando a se projetar para frente, começando a ficar com um formato arredondado. Eu não estava conseguindo respirar, e sentia como se o bebê fizesse do meu estômago e da minha bexiga um trampolim. Parecia que eu iria me rasgar por dentro.

Com assombro, notei que eu gritava convulsivamente.

Malfoy colocou a mão sobre minha barriga, e começou a acariciá-la. Se eu não estivesse com tanta dor, teria me sentido surpresa. Enquanto sua mão subia e descia no meu abdômen, ele começou a sussurrar alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

Devagar, a dor começou a ceder. Eu ainda não conseguia respirar muito bem, parecia que tinha algo preso na garganta, mas eu podia sentir que o bebê voltava a ficar quieto, e isso diminuía a dor.

Alguns minutos depois, a dor cedeu. Malfoy permaneceu com a mão sobre meu ventre, mas eu tinha a sensação de que, se me levantasse, recomeçaria tudo de novo. De forma que segurei a mão dele ali, até que pude voltar a respirar normalmente, mas sentindo um cansaço enorme.

-Como fez isso? – perguntei.

-Ela estava assustada.

-Ela? – tentei sorrir, mas acho que não consegui. – Como sabe que é ela?

-É educada demais para ser menino.

-Desde quando tem experiência com bebês?

-Desde agora. Estou dizendo que é menina.

-Então deve ser. Já deve ter pensado em um nome?

Não sei de onde tirei essa. Eu não fazia piadas desde que estava fugindo com Malfoy. Eu tinha medo dele. Talvez fosse o cansaço, que diminuía minha capacidade de raciocínio.

-Já – ele respondeu, para minha surpresa. – Gwendolyn.

-É bem bonito – respondi. – Porque está fazendo isso?

-Isso o que?

-Cuidando de...mim

-Não se engane, Weasley. Preciso de você para cuidar do m...Scorpius.

Encontrei, nesse momento, a deixa que esperava para insinuar algo que eu acreditava ser o melhor para o menino.

-Sabe que se tratar Scorpius como está fazendo com este bebê, ele vai amá-lo como pai?

-Porque você está dizendo isso?

-Porque você pode criá-lo à sua maneira. Ele vai amar você como você ama seu pai. Ele não vai saber que não é seu filho se você não contar...

E então desmaiei.

Draco´s POV

Ginevra desmaiou, mas o filete de sangue ainda jorrava, de forma que era preciso procurar um medi-bruxo.

Subi com Ginevra no colo, e coloquei-a na cama. Deixei Pandora com o menino no quarto dela, e saí para encontrar alguém que pudesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Foi impossível achar um medi-bruxo, ou mesmo uma bruxa-parteira. A nevasca havia aumentado, e não havia ninguém que eu conhecesse. Andar pelas ruas era um risco, e se submeter assim à intempérie era algo apenas em caso de necessidades extremas. Eu não me arriscaria a contatar um bruxo que pudesse me denunciar.

Tive que recorrer aos trouxas. Tecnologia trouxa era muito limitada mesmo, mas este era um caso grave. Fui até a casa das irmãs Lefroy, e pedi que me indicassem um médico.

As duas não estavam muito satisfeitas de eu ter afastado Ginevra delas, mas havia um ponto negativo para mim também. Desde que estávamos na mansão rosada, dormíamos em quartos separados, o que significava que eu não dormia.

Por algum motivo, eu precisava saber que Gwendolyn estava ao meu lado para poder dormir. Então não estava sendo exatamente bom para mim também.

As duas pareceram contrariadas quando me viram, mas cederam imediatamente quando eu disse que era Ginevra quem precisava. Chamaram um velho barrigudo, parecido com Horácio Slughorn para tratá-la.

Tive que entrar na frente e pegar o menino, para que Pandora pudesse se esconder dos trouxas. Acho que estranharam meu comportamento, mas não é como se eu me importasse.

O velhote demorou uma eternidade. Cheguei a pensar que estivesse fazendo o parto, já. E o pior é que, com Pandora escondida, tive que passar o tempo todo com o menino no colo. Ele pareceu gostar – ficou pulando e rindo o tempo todo, mas a verdade é que eu sentia mais afinidade com o bebê de Ginevra do que com meu irmão, Scorpius.

As notícias, entretanto, não foram boas. Ginevra tivera o início de um aborto. Não podia ficar nervosa, pegar peso ou se movimentar muito. Em outras palavras, não poderia fugir caso algum comensal viesse.

Estávamos condenados.

Deixei que as duas irmãs lidassem com Ginevra. Enquanto uma delas, não sei qual, ficou com Scorpius e me livrou daquela carga, a outra conversava com a Weasley. E eu tive tempo para finalmente pensar no que havia visto.

A mente de Ginevra era um caos, mas não dava para negar tudo aquilo. O que Potter havia feito a ela era similar ao que eu havia visto os melhores torturadores fazendo com suas vítimas. Eu não era inocente neste ramo, também tinha as minhas mãos rubras de sangue. Eu havia torturado e matado pessoas. Mas não como Potter fizera. Ele primava pela crueldade e ausência de sentimento. Ele era um psicopata.

E a diferença era que _eu_ nunca havia negado quem era.

Eu havia visto o medo e o ódio de dentro da mente dela. Havia visto seu corpo machucado, mutilado e o que isto lhe causou. Não consegui definir a ordem exata dos pensamentos – ela mesma provavelmente estava muito confusa com relação a seus próprios sentimentos – mas eu havia visto muito mais do que gostaria.

Houve uma imagem que ficou gravada na minha memória. Ela estava parada, nua, em frente ao espelho. Sua imagem lânguida e pálida estava entremeada pelas cores dos hematomas. Seus olhos pareciam frios como o gelo, congelados numa espécie de morte em vida. Não consegui controlar meus instintos diante daquela visão.

E, por mais que eu mudava o foco dos meus pensamentos, era essa a imagem que voltava invariavelmente à minha cabeça.

Harry´s POV

-Como assim não encontraram?

Atirei uma porção indistinta de objetos na parede. O ódio me dominava, e eu queria poder amaldiçoar alguém nesse momento. Mas Voldemort me lançava aqueles olhares ridículos de quem diz que matar os aliados não é uma boa coisa.

Eu estava cansado desse discurso. Pro inferno com os aliados, eram todos imbecis vaidosos.

-Quero Ginny Weasley na minha sala o mais rápido possível, estão me entendendo?

-Sim, Ministro.

-Não me importa o que tenham que fazer, ou quem tenham de matar. Parkinson disse que eles devem estar na Grécia. Revirem o país, é um lugar ínfimo mesmo!

-Sim, Senhor Ministro.

Virei as costas, e fiquei encarando as centenas de imagens mágicas projetadas pela janela enquanto ouvia os passos daquela corja de idiotas saindo dali.

Voldemort se sentou na poltrona que ficava à esquerda do gabinete.

-Porque quer tanto a Weasley? Já não tem tudo o que quer?

-Engraçado ouvir isso de você, Voldemort, já que está se esforçando tanto quanto eu em encontrá-la.

-Você é péssimo com insinuações, Harry. Porque não as guarda só para você e diz exatamente o que quer dizer?

-Sei que a Parkinson e o Zabini estão em uma missão separada, escolhidos pessoalmente por você, e que suas ordens eram para encontrar Ginny. Ninguém melhor que os dois amigos pessoais de Draco Malfoy, com quem ela fugiu, não é mesmo?

-Isso não é segredo.

-E qual o segredo, então?

Ele sorriu, aquele esgar medonho que o fazia parecer mais fatal ainda.

-Não há segredo. Malfoy era meu melhor homem, como pode notar pela dificuldade que temos de encontrá-lo.

-Claro. E isso é tudo.

-Bem, ele detém algumas informações das quais eu gostaria muito.

-E porque pediu que encontrassem Ginny, ao invés do próprio Malfoy?

-Weasley está com ele. Talvez, se eles tiverem um caso, como acredito que tenham, seja mais fácil atingir Malfoy se tivermos a garota.

Encarei Voldemort por alguns segundos. Ele estava mentindo, isso era óbvio. Mas o que me interessava era o brilho que vi em seus olhos. Um brilho de peculiar interesse do qual eu não gostei nem um pouco. Me aproximei dele.

-Eu amo a Ginny, Voldemort. E a quero viva, e bem!

-Mesmo depois de ela ter fugido com o Malfoy, Harry? Que, diga-se de passagem, é seu inimigo desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e um conquistador sem limites?

Aquele discurso foi feito num tom de voz extremamente moderado, o que sugeria que Voldemort tinha ódio.

Normalmente ele demonstrava frio desprezo pelo que quer que fosse. Ele nunca demonstrava o que eu via nesse momento: um sentimento real. E o que eu via não me agradava nem um pouco.

-Isso é...ciúmes, Voldemort?

-Não seja ridículo. Mas, quanto antes acabarmos com isso, mais satisfeito eu fico.

-Eu a quero viva, e sem nenhum arranhão.

-Certo. Eu ouvi das cem primeiras vezes.

Continuei encarando-o. Eu estava certo de que o brilho que via em Voldemort era ciúmes. Mas eu não entendia de que?

Deixei-o na sala, e saí. Aquele lugar me sufocava. Aparatei na estação de trem, à qual gostava de ir quando queria ficar sozinho e pensar.

Pensar, pela milionésima vez, no porque Ginny havia fugido de Londres.

Eu era o Ministro agora, tinha dinheiro e poder. E ela me amava. Eu era ...como um Deus!

Porque ela havia fugido de mim?

* * *

**N/A**: Por favor, me deem sua opinião! Preciso saber o que acharam do capítulo.

Beijos,

**Angel.**


End file.
